Music Love Child
by Pure-Seduction
Summary: Defeated, Abused Tired of being a pawn. Harry secludes himself away into his music and the internet meeting a very special someone along the way. Transformed after summer and inheritance his 7th year should be a riot. Better summary inside obviously!
1. Death and Deception and the Cupboard

**Music Love Child**

Disclaimer: Obviously I do not own the rights to the Harry Potter series because well, I'm not J.K Rowling.

**Extended summary:** The Golden Boy? More like Bronze, he was just a pawn and quite frankly he was sick of being beaten within inches of his life by the Dursley's and ignored by his so called friends. He decides to seclude himself into his music, it is the only thing keeping him sane, keeping his head level and able to keep a diary of everything he's experienced. But his diary isn't the only thing keeping Harry company, a mysterious internet love is just a click away and determined to see Harry despite how much the lion protests. After coming into his inheritance and meeting some new friends Harry is renovated into an entirely different person, one that is both loved and hated on all different side.

**Warnings:** This is a homosexual erotic-love tale if you don't like it then don't read it, it's as simple as that. Foul language, AU, Graphic detail of abuse, Ron, Hermione and Dumbledore bashing.

**Author's Notes**: I want to apologize to my fan base -as tiny as it is- I've been going through a lot of things as of late and I keep falling on and off with this story but I am bound and determined to finish it. I will be finishing this story and I want to thank those who have stuck with me through all of the; confusion, failed promises to update and so much more. So here is Chapter One, coming right back at you, revised, cleaned up, better than ever. In the coming chapters things will be more detailed in every way imaginable so I hope you enjoy yourselves.

**Chapter One: Death, Deception and the Cupboard Under the Stairs**

No one noticed. All the tiny flinches that he tried so hard to suppress whenever he was touched, even the slightest, most angelic of touches made him fear what that oncoming hand was going to do to him. No one ever noticed how ungodly obedient he was to anyone with authority over him. All the signs of abuse were there but no, no one ever noticed because the only thing that mattered about this one particular boy; the one that had lived in the cupboard under the stairs, that didn't know a lick about the world he'd gotten thrust into- was the scar on his forehead, placed there by a dark Wizard.

Pensive emerald green eyes stared out the window of the gleaming, scarlet Hogwarts Express as lush scenery sped past in the blink of an eye. He was dreading the thought of returning 'home' for the start of summer vacation because home wasn't a clearly defined term for him. For most, home was a place where loved ones were, where people loved you and you had home-cooked and laughter could be heard. Home was a place where parents and possibly siblings were but he didn't know about any of those things. For him, 'home' was being forced back into his own little slice of Hell of Earth.

"I don't want to go back there," the young raven haired boy whispered to his friends as he stared out the window. His voice was barely above a whisper but he'd said it so many times in this very cabin of this same train where the Trio had met so many years ago that his companions expected it rather than actually heard it.

**"**It'll be alright Harry, you'll be back at Hogwarts in no time," his eyes were filled with so much sorrow and pain but his female friend; a bushy haired, buck-toothed, pale faced girl pet him sympathetically on the knee. She tried to assure the boy but a good friend would have noticed the tiny flinch her touch caused or the pang of depression in the boy's eyes.

"Yea mate, no worries," his male friend; a tall, lanky, dirt covered ginger with freckled chirped, sending his girlfriend, the busy haired girl a half smile.

"Yea...no worries," Harry replied even though he knew that he had every reason to be depressed and worried.

Such lies. Every time he told them things like this, he knew he was lying through his teeth and what hurt the most is that as he began to not only grow older but finally mature, he realized more and more that; they didn't care.

What was more surprising about them not caring was the fact that he didn't either. He was, little by little, growing more cold and more distant from them with each passing day.

They would get off the train together as the magnificent Golden Trio but Ron and Hermione would get to go on their marry way and leave Harry behind. They got to go to the Burrow -Ron's home- for the summer and live in a world beyond constant.

Harry didn't know much about what a life like that was like. He would be heading back to Privet Drive with his malicious uncle to live in pain and torture. They didn't understand, they didn't even care, but they were all that he had and he wanted to cling to them desperately. He didn't know any other way to survive than to just endure through the summer and then cling to Ron and Hermione for security and sanity throughout the school year.

When they stepped off the train they hurried and said their goodbyes, leaving Harry to collect his things and hurry as quickly as he could without drawing attention to himself over to his uncle. They seemed almost relieved to get away from him and it sent a pang through his heart. He grit his teeth and decided to try his best to toughen his skin towards them and turned away, promptly walking over to his uncle.

Vernon Dursley was a big whale of a man. Once upon a time he loomed over Harry Potter being twice his size in every way; height and weight but as the years had gone by Harry was at least taller than his uncle, but he was scrawny, whereas his uncle was a hulking behemoth of fat and surly, untold strength.

"Hurry up and come on, you filthy little freak," were the first words that his uncle grumbled to him when he was within range of him. Hermione and Ron hadn't even bothered to wave goodbye to him as his uncle dragged him off roughly by the arm, they had long since been gone. His uncle's nails were digging into his flesh through his thin shirt making him wince, he quickened his steps in hopes that his uncle would stop hurting him if he hurried; he didn't. Instead he dug his nails deeper into Harry's skin and it wasn't long before he felt small droplets of blood catching onto his shirt and making it mat to his skin.

The ride back "home" to Privet Drive was tense and scary. Harry knew what would happen the second that they were inside the house. When they pulled into the garage instead of the driveway he felt his heart hammering inside of his chest and his breathing quickening.

"Get inside," Vernon sneered and Harry practically flew out of the car somehow managing to tumble into the house with all his luggage without making a sound. The door was slammed shut behind him and he felt his heart sank.

"Petunia...left me," was the growl that met his ear.

"She left me because she was tired of all our arguments about getting rid of you. I should have drowned you the minute that you showed up on our doorstep but I didn't. We took you in out of the kindness of our hearts and now here we are; almost seventeen years later and my wife leaves me, taking my son with her, because of you!" Harry looked around, panicked and noticed that all the drapes were drawn; all the lights were off and on top of all that Vernon's car was not in the driveway as always; a signal that he was home.

Foolishly, he tried to run.

"Oh no you don't!" a blunt object hit Harry so hard in the head that it almost made him see stars. He fell to the floor and before he knew what happened Vernon was on top of him. His large, meaty, purple claws coming down and whaling on him, his face, his sides, and his back; his body turned this way and that way to the point that it was all a mangled dance of abuse. He felt his bones break, felt his glasses shatter, felt warm blood oozing over his skin. He wasn't sure how long the blows continued, he couldn't see, could barely breathe and he certainly couldn't move. All he knew was that he was in pain.

"I should have killed you!" Vernon snarled as he landed a particularly deafening blow to Harry's stomach. He could feel the vomit and bile lurching up through his body and felt it spew upwards from his position on his back. He coughed violently, choking on his own vomit and though it made his body scream in protest he rolled over and coughed all that had collected at the back of his throat back onto the floor before falling back once more. Feeling the warm, acidic mess splash back on his face, into his eyes, his nose and his mouth was as equally humiliating as it was disgusting. He could feel small chunks of food and stomach acid sliding down over his face. He felt so dirty and pathetic but he had no idea that his uncle's torture was far, far from over.

"She left because you're just like her freaky little sister," Vernon whispered in his ear quietly before leaving the room for a moment.

Harry looked around wildly for Vernon. He didn't know where the massive man was and that sent fear coursing through his veins. He whimpered softly, holding his stomach as he tried to slither across the floor and at least make it to the cupboard under the stairs- his old home for most of his life- but it was then that he felt a firm, vice grip hold on his hair. He winced, his neck being pulled back much further than he thought it could stretch, he looked up to see Vernon's face above him once more.

"Please, stop!" Harry croaked, barely able to speak.

"No," was the simple reply that he got before he was thrown into the floor.

"You're nothing but a freak, Harry. Freaks don't get mercy from God unless God decides so, is that understood?" he gave him a cruel, dark smile and it was then that he noticed that there was a knife from the kitchen in his uncle's hands.

"I said is that understood, Harry!" his uncle's face contorted into something awful and he grabbed his nephew's arm and ran the blade in a half inch slice down his arm. Harry squirmed and cried out, trying to scoot away despite the pain it caused, feeling the blood run down his arm. He whimpered, struggling to see past the blood, bile and tears in his eyes, his legs beginning to shake violently. He shook his head fiercely, trying to scoot away as he felt warm liquid running down his legs, the front of his pants becoming soaked with his own soil.

"Oh you filthy little bilge rat!" the pee almost hit Vernon's shoes when he recognized it and he side stepped it, cocking his hand back and bringing the full force of it down onto Harry's face. He cried out in pain, feeling left over glass from his lenses pierce his cheek, right below his eye, making it difficult for him to see.

"I'm going to show you what you're really worth," Vernon growled in his ear.

Harry could hear the clink of his Uncle's belt and his eyes widened in horror he tried to scramble away but his body screamed out in protest, everything hurt and he couldn't bear to move. He felt his pants being tugged off and he couldn't stop the mortified scream that escaped him when he felt his Uncle pin him down and thrust into his virgin body. He let out a choked sob and thrashed wildly against the pain; that earned him a sharp slap to the face but still he fought until he felt his body slowly loosing strength. It hurt so much, so much pain, why, why was no one helping him? Why did Dumbledore let him come back to this year after year after year! He whimpered, his eyes becoming heavy he'd lost so much blood, even more of it was dripping from his anus now as his Uncle pushed through his tightness and ripped the skin, his body had been beaten past the point of exhaustion.

He couldn't do it anymore. He let go, letting the darkness claim him into its welcoming, awaiting arms and while he was out Vernon Dursley raped him four times and tossed him into his room. Hours of beating, rape, verbal abuse and manual labor were going to become a constant in his life and each day that it happened Harry Potter was filled with more rage, sorrow and profound thought.

He'd given up all hope on Dumbledore; a man he'd once thought of as family, a grandfather of sorts and the greatest wizard alive. He knew that this was no longer true, that it may have never been true. He was being used like a little puppet, he didn't know what his old mentor's hidden agenda was but he decided that come September 1st he wouldn't be a part of it; he would be a pawn no more.

"It is time I put this title of the 'Boy Who Lived' nonsense to good use. I will survive this," Harry muttered to himself as he lay broken on his cot-like bed, consciousness had come back to him for but a short moment, he wished it hadn't because his body immediately began convulsing in pain but that small bit of consciousness was the only affirmation that he needed to remember that he was still alive and that he needed to remain that way.

The first two weeks of summer had been Hell on Earth. Aunt Petunia and Dudley had come back home but it was obvious that her and Vernon's relationship was strained; she spent a lot of time out of sight or out of the house all together. She would barge into Harry's room each morning, grabbing onto his arms and dragging him out of bed, deciding since the first day she'd gotten back to ignore whatever it was that Vernon was doing to her nephew and toss him on the kitchen floor. Once there she would hand him a large list of chores that he was supposed to have done by her standards by the time she returned. Wash the dishes, clean the floors by hand, wipe down the walls, clean the fridge, polish the table, chairs and counters, clean the windows, vacuum and shampoo the living room floor, dust the furniture; the list went on and on through every room of the house in very specific detail and since it was the same exact list every day Harry had it locked into his memory bank. His body was becoming a power house of endurance because Aunt Petunia made sure to push him past his limits every day. He had to work past the pain or else she would beat him with the iron spike from the fireplace. Oh how he remembered that first day she'd returned.

He had fallen out of his bed while trying to crawl out and make it to the bathroom. The fall had injured him pretty badly but still the need to pee was overwhelming his bladder and he could feel it all welling up. That's when Petunia waked in to see him 'lazing about' when he should have been downstairs starting on his chores an hour ago. She grimaced at the smell of sex, blood and urine, she yanked him up by his arm and tossed him down the stairs watching him clunk and clatter all the way down with pained yelps and cries. She walked calmly down the stairs and kicked him into the living room, going over to the fireplace and picking up the iron spike. She weighed it in her hand for a moment before she began beating Harry with it. He learned then and there that to avoid more pain he had to push through the existing pain.

His aunt and Uncle had gone completely mental, filled with animosity towards him like he'd never seen before. It seemed like despite their separation they were doing everything in their combined power to literally kill him. He didn't know why but he was damn determined to figure out why, he would stop at nothing; he had to know. The only plus sides to all of it were that Harry was pretty much on his own; he got to eat on occasion to keep as much of his strength up as he possibly could.

Vernon spent his mornings out at work; somehow still managing to pull of being a functioning member of society despite the fact that he'd gone completely mental on the home front. When he wasn't at work most of his time was spent out drinking and Dudley took care of his dad when he was too drunk to do it himself. If he wasn't at work or drunk of his ass then he was in Harry's room, beating him and torturing him like a cat batting a roach between its paws before killing it, then raping him. Dudley would watch sometimes, unsure of whether to laugh or feel sorry for Harry and to help his father out of the room when he was finally done and too drunk to carry on by himself. To escape it all Dudley spent almost every night sneaking out of the house to be with his boyfriend.

"Home" was dysfunctional and even though Vernon had his family back the rape, the abuse and the chores didn't stop. He was never bothered by Aunt Petunia except for in the mornings when she gave him his list of chores, he'd managed to fix up Dudley's old clunky computer for at least some amusement, and he never really had to worry about Vernon until night time, unfortunately for Harry, he had to deal with his uncle just about every night.

It was a sad, pitiful existence, but he had to survive. And surviving meant changing. It pained him to admit it but despite all that he had been through throughout his life; he was weak. Just thinking about it brought a frown to his bruised and puffy face but since his return to Privet Drive he had become increasingly hard on himself and facing facts now was a must.

"I have to figure out what the hell is going on," he whispered to himself, struggling to breathe properly despite his broken ribs.

"Sticky situation...there has to be a way out of this hellhole. Think Harry, Think," mumbling to himself about things had become quite a common thing for Harry as of late. He would lie in his bed, hands over his face, racking his brain and training to think outside of the box. He needed to become more of an interactive thinker, a critical thinker, someone who could think under pressure, pain and not be thrown off guard or stumped so quickly. He sprang up from the bed wincing and holding his ribs as pain shot through the front of his body. He covered his mouth and let out a forceful cough, his head swarming, he shook it lightly as if doing so would make it feel any better.

"The letter..."the light bulb went off in his head and he'd be damned if he didn't follow his gut. He got out of his room as quickly as he could; staggering here and there for it was still difficult for him to move about. He was a man on a mission, a mission to get out of the Dursley's no matter how much he hurt himself in the process, as long as he managed not to get himself killed; he was in pretty good shape. He shuffled over to the closet and stuffed all his belongings into his school trunk and made sure to move it more closely to the door. He paused, standing by the door, still as a stone; his chest barely rising, air barely getting into his lungs, his eyes bulging out of their sockets ever so slightly. The house was still silent; he nodded to himself in confirmation, opened the door as quietly as humanly possible and sneaked out of the room. He tip-toed over to Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon's room and slipped inside, closing and locking the door behind him.

He had never been inside of his Aunt and Uncle's room and though he was pressed for time he couldn't help but look around for a brief moment and inspect it. The walls were the same color as they were in every other room in the house; white, plain, uneventful. They had a brass bed frame for their king size bed that was of course perfectly polished to an Aunt Petunia grade of perfection. The sheets were plain as well; white with tiny rose bundles printed all over it, matching white pillow cases were on the bed, a lamp on each bedside table. It was all quite eerie to Harry but he ignored it and went over to the closet. He had no clue if what he was looking for would even be in here but the second that he thought of it he couldn't think of any odder place to find it than this. He slid the door open and crouched down, looking for a box that would be shoved away in the back of the closet.

"Here you are," he whispered pulling it close to him. The box was plain, black, worn. There was no label, but it was apparent that it was a shoe box, an old shoe box to boot. With shaky hands, he popped the lid off, coughing as a bit of dust flew into his mouth. Oh yes, it had to be here, this box hadn't been touched in years, because this box held a secret. Inside was a pair of plain, black, flat, women's dress shoes that hadn't been touched in years. There was a thin layer of dust on them now when they had once been church shoes – Aunt Petunia's church shoes to be exact- but now they serves as a weight, as a cover-up. With mild satisfaction Harry pulled them out of the box and looked down at the parchment beneath it. His heart slowly began to beat harder in his chest, his teeth gnawing at his bottom lip in quiet anticipation, he reach down and grabbed it, stuffing the shoes in the box and putting it back _exactly_ where he'd found it. He stuffed the envelope into his pocket and crawled over to the door, pausing, listening. The house was quiet, he unlocked the door and scampered back in his own room, though the house was quiet he had an unsettled feeling in his stomach.

Perhaps someone was on their way home?

Perhaps he was anxious, paranoid, and afraid?

He took a slow steady breath and looked down at the front of the envelope, recognizing Albus Dumbledore's handwriting the second that he saw;

_To the sister of Lily Potter:_

_Mrs. Petunia Dursley_

_#4 Privet Drive_

_Little Whining, Surrey_

This letter was crucial. It was the letter from so long ago, the night that Dumbledore had Hagrid place Harry down on the Dursley's doorstep and condemned him to Hell on Earth. He flipped it over and sure enough Dumbledore's broken seal was on the back, he ran his fingers over it gently before taking out the letter and began to read.

_To Petunia Dursley,_

_I am pleased to inform you that the sister you have come to hate so violently is dead. She was killed at the hands of Lord Voldemort at her and her husband's home in Godric's Hollow. I'm sure this information brings a smile to your face but there is more that I must inform you of._

_Your sister died protecting her son, your nephew Harry because she sacrificed herself the little brat has become a formidable force. Because of your sister's strong magical protection, when Voldemort turned his wand onto the boy, it reflected back and killed him instead, leaving the boy with nothing more than a scar on his forehead. Harry Potter will go down in history as The Boy who Lived, he will be the most powerful wizard in history if his magic is allowed to flourish. So long as this boy lives with you and is able to call your house his home he will be protected up until his seventeenth birthday from Voldemort's forces, your job in this time is to take this boy into your home, raise him and stifle his magic until he is nothing more than a normal human being. I want to mold him into the perfect Wizard myself and I most completely start by scratch if I am able to ensure that he is capable of doing my biding. Do this for me and I can assure you that your beloved husband will be none the wiser about the magic that is already beginning to arise in your son._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Rage boiled in Harry's heart as he crumpled the letter up and tossed it -accidentally- at Hedwig's cage. She let out a loud shriek both because of the sudden incoming with the projectile and because of her master's sudden spike in emotion. Tears poured down a scarred, pale face as shaky hands grabbed onto fistfuls of raven hair. How could he have been so stupid all these years?

Vernon kicked in the door to the room on wobbly legs. He reeked of liquor, sweat and urine and he looked like a spoiled sausage the way that his face was slowly turning purple. His eyes drifted over towards Harry but it took a while for his eyes to actually register the teen. When he did, the smile that crept across his face was something cruel and malevolent. He started undoing his belt with clumsy fingers, walking menacingly towards Harry, his eyes darkening, his entire mood changed in the blink of an eye.

"I won't let you hurt me anymore!" Harry shouted, trying to make a dash for the door, only to get clothes-lined. He grunted as he hit the floor. It felt like Vernon had tried to dislodge his Adam's apple it hurt to swallow and his back colliding with the hard floor jarred his ribs. He let out a moan of pain but tried to get up as quickly as he possibly could.

"Stay where you are you filthy whore," Vernon growled as he yanked down his pants while also trying to get Harry's off.

"No!" this time Harry wasn't blind sighted and weak, he was going to fight as best as he could, he was fueled by anger and determination, he would break free!

Hedwig was going insane inside her cage. Harry being so full of emotions was sending her into a tizzy. As she watched him fight with Vernon, tumbling around on the floor, she simply shrieked and squawked her little heart out. She wanted Harry to win, to be safe, yet all she could do was watch.

"That ruddy bird!" Vernon struggled to get his fat carcass off the hard wooden floor and stumbled over to the cage. He quickly opened it and before the gorgeous snow owl could react two tight, meaty claws were wrapped around her, cutting off her air supply. She made a pained noise, doing her best to attack and claw at him, but it was no use. She could feel her life slowly slipping away as more and more air was able to get into her system.

"Hedwig!" Harry reached out for her from his position on the floor. His ribs hurt so badly but he refused to give up. He made it to his feet, reaching forward to try and stop Vernon, but it was too late. Hedwig was gone and the ruthless bastard that Vernon was he did nothing but toss her limp body into the closet door. There was a sickening crunch and then nothing but silence.

"You monster!" Harry lunged at his uncle and the fight was on. He got knocked around every inch of the room, all the while landing his hardest blows onto any expanse of flesh he could come into contact with, he couldn't see, his eyes puffy and swollen but this was a fight that he would not easily lose.

Something akin to a growl left Harry's lips as he felt his rage topple over at an alarming rate. He grit his teeth and as a fierce, threatening wind whipped around his body his wounds that he'd acquired over the first two weeks of summer healed themselves and the hard, laborious work that he'd endured all his life filled out his body and muscles until he was a strapping, healthy looking young man. His eyes flashed darkly as raw power surged through the room making the windows quake in fear before finally bursting into pieces; glass flying into the air and circling around the current of wind, slashing around Vernon's body.

"I am no one's whore," Harry hissed menacingly punching Vernon square in his stomach watching the man double over in pain.

"I am no freak," he seethed, back handing the drunken man with the full force of his hand and he continued to step forward.

"I am not weak!" Harry held Vernon's face between his hands and forcefully brought his knee up to collide with his uncle's face.

"I am not weak and this...is not...my home!" the walls began to shake and Harry's magic, sensing a threat hurriedly cast a strong protective charm around the house as the blood magic that had been placed upon the house was violently ripped to shreds. Harry could feel it all around him; crumbling, falling, getting destroyed piece by piece by his own uncontrollable magic. He relished in the feeling. He felt strong, powerful, in control and he would be lying through his teeth if he said that he didn't enjoy it.

He turned his attention to Vernon again and with no problem at all, despite his uncle's girth picked him up by the throat and lifted him so that they were face to face.

"I despise you. Every inch of your fat, fleshy skin, from your sausage face to your meaty claws to your black, putrid, crumpled excuse of a heart I heart you," he seethed quietly, glaring daggers at the man that had abused him for so long.

"I hope ever night that you sleep, that you think of me, of all the things you've done, of all the ways you've abused me and I hope you remember who the freak really is in this family," the moment that he said the word freak a squeal of a scream ripped through Vernon's body and his flailing caused Harry to let him drop to the floor.

A vindictive, malicious smile on his face Harry knelt down and ripped open Vernon's shirt to reveal his pale, round belly where the letters f-r-e-a-k were being carved into his body by some invisible force. Blood pooled onto the floor and Harry stood up straight, staring down at the mess of a man.

"You're a rapist, Vernon," the makings of an 'R' began to appear on Vernon's thigh, right next to his groin. Harry could tell as the blood pattern began to soak into his trousers.

"You're cruel," the letter 'C' began to form on his forehead and Vernon's screams of pain were so loud that Harry had to shout over him just to be heard.

"You're a monster," and with that, as the word 'monster' began to form repeatedly on Vernon's back in deep, jagged lettering Harry had only one thing left to say.

"You're a freak, Vernon," smoke curled from the man's body and the scent of burning flesh filled the room as -again by an imaginary force- the word 'freak' branded permanently on the flesh of his stomach, right on top of the bloody wound.

"All your wounds will heal but the brand and the one on your thigh so that you _never_ forget what you are," there was a dark, coldness to Harry's words as he walked out of the room leaving his drunk uncle in a weeping, bloody pile on the floor.

"Petunia!" Harry thundered when he heard the keys in the door alerting him to his aunt's return. He stormed down the stairs and quickly snatched her up by her throat before she could even comprehend what was going on.

"So your little Dudders is magic," he whispered softly into her ear. The tone of his voice sent a hard shiver down her spine and she felt fear pulsate through her entire body. It made Harry shiver himself as he smelled the fear roll off of her frail body in waves.

"How do you know about that!" she was barely able to choke it out but he could sense the desperation in her voice.

"I went hunting for a little letter," he mused.

"Oh god..." she whispered making Harry snort.

"God can't help you now," he told her as he marched over to the cupboard under the stairs which had once been his bedroom. It was dank and dusty, filled with much more spiders now than when he was occupying the space. He shoved her inside and glared down at her.

"Let's see how you like it," he slammed the door shut and locked it both with the lock and with his magic.

"I'll leave you with enough provisions to keep you alive," he waved his hangs and some bottles of water appeared.

"You can come out when I say so," he patted the door before walking off and heading back upstairs to his room were his uncle was still on the floor, sobbing his fat little heart out.

"Oh shut it, will you?" Harry grumbled offhandedly. He waved his hands and though his uncle continued to shout and cry, no noise could be heard throughout the room.

A/N: Well, here's the rewind of the first chapter. I'm really proud about how this came out, especially with the length because I know that the original first chapter was really, really short.


	2. Shopping, Revalations and the Boy

**Music Love Child**

Disclaimer: Obviously I do not own the rights to the Harry Potter series because well, I'm not J.K Rowling.

**Extended summary:** The Golden Boy? More like Bronze, he was just a pawn and quite frankly he was sick of being beaten within inches of his life by the Dursley's and ignored by his so called friends. He decides to seclude himself into his music, it is the only thing keeping him sane, keeping his head level and able to keep a diary of everything he's experienced. But his diary isn't the only thing keeping Harry company; a mysterious internet love is just a click away and determined to see Harry despite how much the lion protests. After coming into his inheritance and meeting some new friends Harry is renovated into an entirely different person, one that is both loved and hated on all different side.

**Warnings:** This is a homosexual erotic-love tale if you don't like it then don't read it; it's as simple as that. Foul language, AU, Graphic detail of abuse, Ron, Hermione and Dumbledore bashing.

**Author's Notes**: I want to apologize to my fan base -as tiny as it is- I've been going through a lot of things as of late and I keep falling on and off with this story but I am bound and determined to finish it. I will be finishing this story and I want to thank those who have stuck with me through all of the; confusion, failed promises to update and so much more. So here is Chapter Two, coming right back at you, revised, cleaned up, better than ever. In the coming chapters things will be more detailed in every way imaginable so I hope you enjoy yourselves.

**Chapter Two: Shopping, Reflecting and the Boy on the Computer**

Harry woke up the next morning and laid there, staring up at the ceiling trying to wrap his brain around what had happened the night before. His body felt so buoyant and alive in all his life yet he felt a strong presence within him; a dark one at that. He liked the feeling; it surged through him and coursed throughout every inch of him, tingling across his skin and resonating in his heart, encompassing it. He smiled softly to himself, a bemused smile, as he swung his legs over the side of the bed and finally got up for the morning; food sounded like a pleasant idea, a real, hearty breakfast.

"Hello, Petunia," he chuckled patting the door in a cold, affectionate manner as he passed it on his way to the kitchen.

Petunia woke with a start, her body sticky and filthy, covered in her own soil. Tears automatically jumped into her eyes when she heard her nephew's voice on the other side of the door.

"Let me out!" she pleaded with him, banging on to door until her fingers ached but Harry merely chuckled and walked into the kitchen without further word.

French toast, sausage, fresh squeezed orange juice with a hefty bunch of grapes and a decent handful of strawberries and blue berries; a breakfast fit for a King. Harry wasn't sure what it was but his appetite felt insatiable, he was so hungry that he would up having a second helping of French toast –three slices in all- and another big bowl of fruit with some more orange juice to wash it all down with. He gobbled his food and scarfed it down quicker than Dudley had shoveled down his first birthday cake that Hagrid had brought him.

"That oaf," he muttered under his breath without even thinking twice about it.

He put his plate, bowl and cup into the sink and grabbed an apple from the fridge, chomping into it viciously. He was just about to head back upstairs when he heard the all too familiar screech of Ron's idiot of an owl Pig. He looked behind him to see him flying dizzily around the kitchen; he must have come in from the open kitchen window. He rolled his eyes and waltzed over to him plucking the letters from him before shoo'ing him away.

During the first week of summer Harry was thankfully able to send off distress letters to Ron and Hermione and; of course, now that he was fine and dandy, their letters had come. Harry opened up Hermione's first, she was annoying at times, but he liked her best, loved her in a sense even.

_Dear Harry,_

_ You really are a depraved individual, you know that don't you? I cannot believe that you of all people would stoop so incredibly low, Harry James Potter. You are a despicable person for the accusations that you made against your loving, doting uncle. I knew that you didn't always like being at Privet Drive but I think you were always being a bit of a cry baby. Life couldn't possibly be that horrendous but to accuse him of rape? Of any kind of abuse for that matter is totally unacceptable. _

_ I thought I knew you Harry James. I knew you were a whiner and an idiot but I really thought you were a better person than this; truly I did but I can clearly see now that I was wrong and really? This fake blood was a terrible waste of your dead parent's money, honestly Harry, if your parents knew that you'd be this pitiful of a Wizard then perhaps its better that you've been brought up without them. If you've come to your senses by the time that school starts than perhaps we can converse about being friends once more but until then, I am no longer your friend._

_Signed your former friend_

_Hermione Granger_

Molten fire, searing and scorching, burned behind Harry's eyes as he tore Ron's letter open, reading it to himself, his fists clenched so hard around the edges that his knuckles turned white and his hands shook with fury.

_Harry,_

_ Bloody hell how fucking mental are you, Harry? You're really gonna sit there and smear paint all over some parchment to try and make us believe that the "poor, defenseless, spoiled, silver spoon in his mouth since the day he was born Golden boy, Dumbledore's most prized weapon' was being mistreated by his family? You sick and not only that but you're delusional! What, because they put bars on your window –which were to keep you safe, mind you- you think you've got it bad? You're an idiot, a low down, stupid, freak who just wants everyone to pay attention to you every moment of the day; how self-centered can you get? I thought that the fame of being your best friend would be worth putting up with all your whining for the past few years but it doesn't, it really doesn't because you're completely mental and sick and just wrong. No wonder everyone who comes into your life winds up leaving you, I see why now. It's a marvel that your loving aunt, uncle and cousin have managed to stay alive this long being surrounded by the likes of you. I'm getting the hell out of this friendship before I wind up getting myself offed because of you, you've already endangered my life, my family's life, Hermione's life and a bunch of other peoples and I'm not about to wait around for you to screw up so that I can wind up dead. Fuck off Harry and don't ever speak to me or anyone else in my family, or in my life for that matter ever again._

_Ron_

Harry wanted to explode, words couldn't express how badly he wanted to explode but that would do him no good. He collected the letters and stuffed them in his back pocket and decided to head up stairs quietly without a word. Hatred and rage burned in his eyes but on the outside he was the epitome of calm. He marched silently to his bedroom and set the letters on the desk and pulled out the chair, sitting down.

In front of him was Dudley's newest broken toy; a very stylish computer that he'd broken only a month after having it. He'd slammed it into Harry's room stating that the electronic contraption was a stupid hunk of junk but Harry suspected that it wasn't the computer that was stupid; rather the owner of the computer. He himself hadn't had much access to a Muggle computer before but he had a feeling that if he tried he'd be much more successful at it than Dudley could ever hope to be so without much thought he turned it on and waited for everything to load properly.

The computer seemed to work just fine at first until out of nowhere hundreds of gay porn images flooded the screen. It startled Harry, making him jump out of his chair a little; he let the pictures continue to pop up until ten minutes later it stopped.

"Blood idiot," Harry muttered to himself as he slowly began clicking out of each picture, one by one, counting as he did so. Twenty minute later and 4,000 plus pictures gone Harry deleted all the porn on Dudley's computer, got rid of all the porn videos, ran the virus protection and disk defragmented the damn thing and restored it to perfect working condition.

"Pervert," he said offhandedly as he connected to the internet and began surfing the web. He wished that he could find something that would bring him a little closer to the Wizarding world and no sooner had he wished it did a site; pop up on the screen prompting him to make a username so that he could begin chatting with other witches and wizards just like him. Hesitantly he put in: _Snake Chimera _and was instantly allowed in the chat room. Within seconds of being there he was private messaged by a user named PlatinumDragon.

**PlatinumDragon: **_Hey do you have MSN?_

**Snake Chimera: **_No, what's that?_

**PlatinumDragon: **_It's a messenger…_

**Snake Chimera: **_I'm not really computer savvy, teach me how to make one and I will_

**PlatinumDragon: **_Alright, I only ask because I actually really hate this site but it's the only site I've ever found online that's for real witches and wizards, not Muggles who wish they could be like us._

**Snake Chimera: **_Muggles…wow, so this site really is legitimate_

**PlatinumDragon: **_Yes, it is, but most of the people that get on are really boring so I only talk to people with cool names because they tend to be the most interesting_

**Snake Chimera: **_Nice strategy_

**PlatinumDragon: **_Oh I know._

Harry was enthralled by this boy. They continued to talk as Dragon went about teaching him all the basic things he needed to know about computers and then their conversations turned more in depth and more personal as they continued to talk nonstop for the rest of the month and even though Dragon was just some random boy –or at least he truly hoped that he was a boy, he knew that people often lied over the internet- he felt like he could truly trust him and be himself whenever they spoke. They got on every single day and spoke for hours on end, well into the wee hours of the morning sharing everything with each other. Unlike Ron and Hermione, when he told Dragon what his Uncle –who had not been by the house since that faithful night- had done to him, the other boy was shocked, angry and sympathetic towards the emerald eyed boys situation.

Dragon didn't judge him or call him a freak and even confided in him that even though no one in his family had ever hurt him sexually, his mother would often smack him around of verbally abuse him when his father wasn't around. Dragon spoke so highly of his father and he truly seemed to admire him, he said he tried not to talk about him that much, knowing that Harry –or Jade rather- never knew his own but he couldn't help it and always wound up telling him something about his father at some point.

Talking to Dragon made Harry question everything that he'd gone through and so he decided to take actions into his own matters when Vernon finally had the balls to return home.

"Vernon!" he shouted as he rushed down the stairs after hearing the keys in the door.

The man looked petrified when his eyes met Harry and he quickly averted his eyes for fear of what would happen if he stared too long into those intense emerald pools.

"We're going on a little trip," Harry told him informatively.

"A trip?" the older man replied gruffly, pulling a face making Harry pull once of his own. He stepped towards his uncle and slapped him across the side of his head.

"Yes, a trip. I've grown weary of looking like an elephant tossed its saggy skin on my back; I won't wear Dudley's hand-me-downs anymore so you and I are going to go shopping for some clothes and supplies. Do I make myself clear?" his eyes glinted in the light and although everything in his body wanted to protest against this madness Vernon feared what would happen to him next if he disobeyed his nephew. Silently he put his keys in his pocket and headed outside to start the car.

"You're coming out of pocket for all of this, I hope you know," Harry said as he sat beside him in the passenger's side of the car. Without warning he quickly grabbed a first full of his uncle's hair and yanked it with all of his might.

"Things are going to change around here, Old man, you will treat me with respect and you will obey me, so long as you do that and stay the hell out of my way we'll have no little repeats of what happened at the beginning of this month. We will live in co-existence and before you know it I'll be a grown Wizard and out of your hair, you'll never see me again so long as you live. Do you swear that you'll live by these terms?" he whispered icily.

Vernon said nothing. He wasn't about to let this freak walk all over him, even with what happened earlier in the month; he was no push over! He grit his teeth and breathed heavily through his nostrils, fear and adrenaline coursing through his body though he did his absolute best to try and keep it contained but Harry could smell it, sense it and it cause a wide, evil grin to spread across his lips. He grabbed a tighter hold of Vernon's hair and bashed his face against the steering wheel of the car.

"Perhaps," his voice lowered menacingly.

"Perhaps you didn't hear me. I'll repeat myself. You will treat me with respect and you will obey me, we'll live in co-existence, if you do all of this I won't cause any harm to you and hell, I'll even be a little nicer to your precious wife and before you know it Vernon, I'll be grown and out of your hair and all of this can just become a horrendous memory. Do you swear to live by these terms?" he crushed his uncle's face into the steering wheel once more before he could even answer and was just about to do it again.

"I swear!" he whimpered, his arms flailing in an attempt to cover his face, the words made Harry pause and he smiled once more.

"That's a good boy. Now drive into London, we're going to get some shopping done."

The car ride was silent, neither parties wanting to speak, Harry had nothing to say and Vernon feared for his life if he so much as uttered one syllable. Pants, shirts, undershirts, underpants, shoes, socks, jackets, hats and toiletries, Harry feared nothing as he tossed item after item into the cart that his uncle pushed behind him submissively. If Vernon couldn't buy everything with cash then he was instructed to use his credit card to cover the rest and out of fear for his life and the life of his wife he did as he was commanded. By the time that Harry was done shopping he'd spent all over Vernon's cash and a large sum was placed on his credit card; they stuffed everything into the car and Harry instructed his uncle to drive back to the house without making any stops.

Once again Vernon did as he was told, even going so far as to carry all of Harry's new belongings up to his room and marched back downstairs to talk to Petunia through the door of the cupboard under the stairs. Harry would let him have that much seeing as he hadn't planned on letting Petunia out any time soon. While in his room he cleared his closet of all the hideous hand-me-downs that he'd acquired over the years and set them in a big pile on the floor as he made room for his new clothes. After that he took a shower and trimmed his hair by hand, making himself look like a respectable young man and then he proceeded to work out like he had been that entire month; his body was shaping up nicely, he was no longer the lanky, short, malnourished child he'd once been at the beginning of the summer, he supposed that was another reason why Vernon was increasingly becoming more and more afraid of him, Harry wasn't the scrawny little punching bag he used to be anymore. Once he'd worked his body out to the point of exhaustion he took a searing hot shower, got dressed in a tank top and a pair of shorts and fixed himself a magnificent meal of steak, potatoes, mixed vegetables; peas, carrots, squash, and broccoli with a small side of stewed tomatoes with rice and ate until his heart –or his stomach rather- was content. Once his meal was over he headed back to his room, hearing Vernon shuffling about in his bedroom; he promptly ignored him and closed his door, setting to work.

He sat down on his bed; which now had a mattress top on it and was fitted with clean, fresh, jade green sheets along with a black blanket and matching black pillow cases and pulled out a notebook and some pens. He took a good look at the journal that he'd bought himself with his uncle's money; there was a picture of whimsical purple, blue, and pink smoke dark blue, black, and silver butterflies flitting in and out of the smoke. He wanted to write, he had so much on his mind and he just wanted to get it all out. He needed to start planning for his return to Hogwarts because he certainly had a lot of work to do in the mean and between time. He wasn't sure where he wanted to start with his first entry but he put his pen to the paper and let his mind wander.

_June,_

_Since before I can remember I have always been a weakling; a helpless infant, a neglected child, an abused teen and now, knowing that I do, I know that this was all a part of Dumbledore's plan since the moment that my parents died. He didn't send me to the Dursley's: Muggles, magic-haters, abusers, to keep him safe it was to weaken me so than when I finally ended up in his grasp a sheltered, obedient, weak; body and mind, he'd be able to sculpt me and turn me into exactly what he wanted; a weapon. For that, Albus Dumbledore is a cruel man, a black hearted person and he is just as much the enemy to me now as Voldemort is. But I'll come back to my thoughts about Dumbledore later. I want to vent about Ron and Hermione first._

_I sent them both letters at the very beginning of summer. Two days after Vernon raped me for the first time; risking Hedwig's life as well as my own. I thought that they'd at least comfort me; I wasn't expecting some big fucking rescue mission but at the time I just wanted to feel like I wasn't so alone. But no, apparently I don't deserve that much. _

_Hermione told me I was sick and depraved, saying such cruel things about my ""loving family", stupid whore. Once upon a time I used to care a great deal for Hermione but now that she had discontinued our friendship I'm beginning to see her for what she truly is. Hermione has always been a little brown-nosing know-it-all; she can't stand to be wrong and now I finally understand why. She's Muggle born, what the fuck does she really know about the Wizarding world? So she probably reads herself silly, storing all this useless knowledge so that she can seem like she's as a part of our world, my world, like she actually knows more than witches and wizards who have lived in the Wizarding world since the day they were born. It's pathetic when I think about it in retrospect._

_She's probably read 'Hogwarts: A history' a dozen times so that she can constantly point out little facts that she knows here and there to make it seem like she's been learning about Hogwarts since she could remember when actually; she was just a dopey little Muggle that just so happened to get an acceptance letter when she turned eleven, being a Muggle her letter had to have come with instructions on how to even get to Diagon Alley; she couldn't possibly have known beforehand. 'Brightest Witch' of our age my ass, she's nothing more than a fake and I'll make sure that everyone knows that come September 1st._

_Ron was no better in his letter. He told me that I was delusional and he called me spoiled. That filthy little maggot has been jealous of me from day one and time after time that he screwed me over I kept taking him back as a friend. I was so stupid; I should have let him stay gone because all he wanted was the fame that came attached to being my 'friend'. His whole family sickens me; well, Fred, George and Bill excluded. As I think back on it now I'm absolutely convinced that Dumbledore set up mine and Ron's friendship; another move in his game to keep me under his thumb._

_It makes sense; the Weasley's are a Wizarding family, not only that but despite their lack of money they're Purebloods for crying out loud. So why in the world would they have gone to Kings Cross Station like a bunch of Muggles wondering about –rather loudly- about platform nine and three quarters unless they knew for a fact that I would be there. I would be there, young, lost, dumb and impressionable and would instantly because friends with Ron, the Weasley's becoming my surrogate family; my home away from Hell, and I would be suckered into one of Dumbledore's most faithful group of lackeys; being, unbeknownst, brain washed into thinking that Dumbledore was a great Wizard, a crusader for the Light and that I should follow him blindly because he's never wrong; ever. It worked like a charm and I've been Dumbledore's faithful lapdog since day one. I noticed that something was off about Ron and Hermione from the beginning, but having never had friends before, I leeched on to the first one that crossed my paths. I honestly wonder now how different my life would have been if I had shook hands with Draco Malfoy the day I first met him in the robes shop and let the Sorting Hat put me into Slytherin_

_But back to Ron and Hermione, the filthy little traitors. I trusted them, I trusted all of them and they betrayed me; family my ass. Ever since those two started dating it's been nothing but pure Hell for our supposed friendship. If they were ever really my friends to begin with then they've abandoned me and I just can't forgive them for that, quite frankly they need to be made an example of. They're so gaga over each other that they don't realize that's all they ever do, all they talk about, think about. I wonder what Ron would do if he knew that Hermione was screwing around on him with Seamus and Dean? Heh, guess everything's not all too happy on lover's lane. I can't stand either one of them, I stood up for them, protected them every chance I could, I helped them and all they did was use me. That's what the whole lot of them has done all this time; use me._

_Well things are going to start changing very soon; it's already begun. First and foremost I need to stop being so trusting of people, especially people that no longer deserve it, so from now on people will have to fight for my trust and prove that they're worthy of it because thanks to the damage that Dumbledore has done there are very few people in this world that I trust. Dumbledore is such a malicious man. All these years I've thought of him as a grand-father figure, someone who would always look out for me and have my best interests at heart but truth behold, he doesn't give two shits whether I live or die so long as he has his perfect little pawn, his little weapon dancing in the palm of his hand on puppet strings, crushed under his thumb; well, I absolutely refuse to be that for him and he's going to learn that this year even if it's the last thing I do. I can't wait for the start of Seventh Year. I have so much work to do and I must admit that I'm really excited in a weird way, it's going to be hard and different but it'll make me a much better person than I've been thus far. _

_Dragon, I don't quite know what to make of him yet. I can tell that I'm developing some form of feelings for him. I know it's not love of course but I do care for him a little more than I would for a friend. He's slowly gaining my trust even though I've never met him face to face. I know that's really stupid because in essence he could be any kind of weird sicko, right? He could be a woman, he could be a child molester, he could be a Death Eater for all I fucking know but I trust him and I can't help it. I'm hoping that I'm not wrong with him because I think he's slowly becoming my reason for living, my reason outside of my hate and the need for justice. _

Harry set the book down his eyes wandering over to the computer. He turned on the computer and waited for everything to load, waiting patiently as he connected to the internet and signed onto MSN. He smiled happily when the green dot was lit up next to his name: PlatinumDragon.

**PlatinumDragon says:** _Good God! Why haven't you been on? I've missed you!_

Harry smiled softly at the frantic concern. He let his hands rests gently on the keys, he knew he could be himself around Dragon, but there was still that bit of fear every time they talked. He didn't really know this person -well they went to school together, he at least knew that much- but he didn't _know_ the person. It worried him especially with everything that had been going on and his entire renovation of himself. His head told him to be distant from this boy, to not let him so into his life from just a computer, but his heart tugged at him to get closer, to let him in, to trust him to even go so far as to care for him. He smiled, deciding to reply, to trust his heart until he had a reason not to.

**Jaded_Disaster17 says:** _I'm sorry Dragon. I've been out all day. I decided to forcibly take my uncle shopping so that I could stop looking like a beggar child._

**PlatinumDragon says: **_I'm happy to hear that, the clothes you've had to wear in the past sound absolutely ghastly. __Jade... Are you still worried about me knowing who you are?_

**Jaded_Disaster17 says:** _To be honest, a little bit but it's more than just that. It really had nothing to do with you; it's just because of everything that I've gone through. Don't get me wrong, I care for you Dragon and that takes a lot for me to admit that, but the fact still remains that I don't know you. You could be a Death-Eater in training, you could be siding with Dumbledore, a spy from either side and I could be a clown right now falling right in your trap. Please, don't take it personally, but now more than ever do I need to be more aware of things and start thinking more critically_

**PlatinumDragon says:** _I understand, you're just trying to guard yourself and I can respect that. It's a cruel world out there. I want to see you..._

**Jaded_Disaster17 says:** _Dragon…_

**PlatinumDragon says: **_I'll meet you at Devilswood, it's a small hotel and café in Muggle London, on your birthday whether you show up or not, I'll be there waiting for you, Jade. I know you don't trust me, quite frankly I don't know if I even deserve your trust. But I care about you and right now, nothing more matters to me than coming to see you and making sure that you're taken care of. I just want to take care of you..._

**Jaded_Disaster17 says:** _Fine...I'll think about it but I'm about to go._

**PlatinumDragon says: **That's all I ask and alright I should probably do the same, my mum would flip if she knew I were using a "Muggle contraption".

**Jaded_Disaster17 says:** Don't let her push you around.

**PlatinumDragon says: …**I won't. Talk to you later

**PlatinumDragon is Offline**

Harry frowned at that. He didn't want Dragon to let his mother continue to put her hands on him and he knew that whenever he signed off abruptly it meant he was trying to hide something. There was nothing he could do about the situation now though so he begrudgingly signed out as well.

**Jaded_Disaster17 is Offline**

Draco Malfoy sighed heavily. His computer –which he'd snuck into Malfoy Manor through his father-, was turned off but that didn't stop him from gazing placidly at the computer screen conflicted with emotions. The entire right side of his face was puffed up, a blue and black bruise lining the entire area. He knew exactly what was going on in Jade's life but was helpless to stop it.

He hated that more than words could ever express. Malfoy's were not supposed to be helpless! It was unheard of but Jade was everything that he wanted in a man; though his mother would probably have his head if she ever knew that he liked boys more than girls, especially Pansy Parkinson, the girl his mother betrothed him too when he was very young, and he just wanted to make sure that Jade was alright, meet him face to face and hear his voice for the first time. He sighed again, more fitful this time as he stowed his computer away safely in his trunk and dove back into his plush, comforting bed. He just wanted to take care of him, love him, he grabbed a pillow and brought it close to his chest, they'd both been so unloved all their lives, he by his mother and Jade by pretty much everyone; he just wanted to be the one to love Jade and show him that not everyone around him was such a terrible person.

"What if he doesn't even like me once he meets me? He goes to Hogwarts but what if he's a Slytherin hating Gryffindor or a meek little Hufflepuff...what if he hates me after this? Or worse! He could be a snooty Ravenclaw who'll make me feel stupid every time I open my mouth!" All the possibilities of what his Jade could be like were making his head spin. With another agitated sigh he curled into a ball with his pillow and fell into a fitful sleep not knowing that Jade was in Surrey thinking the exact same thing.

Author's notes: Whew! Chapter two was an absolute doozy, I can't believe that I managed to belt out ten, well I guess it's only really nine, pages but regardless I'm pleased with how it turned out and I hope that you all will be too. I'm determined to stop Harry and Draco from jumping into the bed together the first time that they meet, I want to make their relationship dynamic as interesting for you guys as I can and since I don't have internet access right now chapter two and chapter three (and possible chapter four) will all get uploaded on the same day!


	3. Truth, Secrets and a Terrible Fury

**Music Love Child**

Disclaimer: Obviously I do not own the rights to the Harry Potter series because well, I'm not J.K Rowling.

**Extended summary:** The Golden Boy? More like Bronze, he was just a pawn and quite frankly he was sick of being beaten within inches of his life by the Dursley's and ignored by his so called friends. He decides to seclude himself into his music, it is the only thing keeping him sane, keeping his head level and able to keep a diary of everything he's experienced. But his diary isn't the only thing keeping Harry company; a mysterious internet love is just a click away and determined to see Harry despite how much the lion protests. After coming into his inheritance and meeting some new friends Harry is renovated into an entirely different person, one that is both loved and hated on all different side.

**Warnings:** This is a homosexual erotic-love tale if you don't like it then don't read it; it's as simple as that. Foul language, AU, Graphic detail of abuse, Ron, Hermione and Dumbledore bashing.

**Author's Notes**: I want to apologize to my fan base -as tiny as it is- I've been going through a lot of things as of late and I keep falling on and off with this story but I am bound and determined to finish it. I will be finishing this story and I want to thank those who have stuck with me through all of the; confusion, failed promises to update and so much more. So here is Chapter Three, coming right back at you, revised, cleaned up, better than ever. In the coming chapters things will be more detailed in every way imaginable so I hope you enjoy yourselves.

**Chapter Three: Truths and Secrets and a Terrible Fury**

_She was so special. Everyone loved her. From her lush, thick red hair to her dazzling emerald green eyes everyone loved Lily Evans. She was bright, charismatic, outspoken yet polite and incredibly sweet. She made friends everywhere she went, even with a young lonely little boy named Severus who lived within walking distance of their home; and no one wanted to be friends with him._

_She could do extraordinary things like make flower petals move on their own, control them anyway that she wanted; she could slow her fall when she jumped off a swing. She was magical, or at least that's what that Severus boy told her. He told her lots of things about herself that she never knew could be possible. Her parents were so proud of what she was becoming, awe-inspired almost. Yes. Everyone loved Lily. _

_Petunia on the other hand was a different story. She was nowhere near as pretty as her sister. She had pale white skin, unhealthy looking blonde hair and far too much neck for her own good. She was quite homely from her pale green eyes to her buck teeth. For everything that her younger sister of two years was, Petunia was not. She was quiet and kept to herself, letting herself easily get pushed into the background, she was exceedingly snide and disrespectful though it seemed as though it was merely part of her personality, not something she did on purpose but most importantly there was nothing magical about Petunia Evans. She was a plain girl, an aspiring typist, nothing more and nothing less._

_Petunia -though constantly in the shadow of her- loved her little sister to bits but ever since she'd began hanging around that little poor boy it was causing a wedge to get lodged between them. He kept filling Lily's head with all these fantastical thoughts about magic, witches, wizards and some school called Hogwarts that was catered to special children with powers like Lily's. Since learning about her powers all Lily wanted to do was learn more which meant spending a lot of time with that Snape child. It was appalling. _

"_It's not fair," the words were whispered in a fierce, hushed tone filled with anger and immediate resentment. Furious, pale fists wrapped the poor parchment in a vice grip and vehemently tore at it until confetti fluttered down to the floor. The young girl, having now been eleven years old for one month, was absolutely, completely livid. Her pale green eyes, the color of muck and grime, narrowed down into tiny slits as she stared down at the bits of paper on the floor as if they'd committed some kind of terrible crime. After all, they had, at least in her eyes – that letter had denied her and singled her out- acting as if she wasn't special enough. She scuffed and rolled her eyes as a deep seated emotion rolled over her. It was an ugly emotion, dark, dangerous, bitter and fierce; jealousy._

"_Tuney, what's the matter?" the question was so soft and innocent but the simple sound made Petunia's face curl up into an ugly scowl. She whirled around on her red haired little nine year old sister only to have her scowl deepen in a matter most incredibly foul. She was with that awful, dirty little poor boy from down in Spinner's End. With his large nose and greasy hair he was sickening just to look at let alone to have in her home especially since he was the reason she knew about that hellish school to begin with._

"_I'll tell you what's the matter, your little freak school that you're so excited to go to, denied me! Me of all people! What gives those filthy little freaks the right to not accept me as a student?" she sneered._

"_You aren't a witch," the boy said nonchalantly and with a look of disdain for Petunia he added,_

"_Not at all and certainly not like Lily."_

_Those words rung like a blaring siren in Petunia's head as she stood on the train's platform. Her dreaded parents were forcing her to see off her blasted sister as she left for Hogwarts. Her parents were so happy, so proud of having a witch in the family; it was sickening if you asked Petunia. She shook her head as her parents gave the red haired, green eyed mongrel a final hug, she was ready to go home and live without her sister for a while._

"_Petunia," Lily walked over to her sister and opened her arms for a hug but was met with an icy stare. Her sister refused to talk to her ever since that fateful day. With a long sigh, Lily grabbed her luggage and started heading for the gleaming scarlet locomotive._

"_You're a freak," Petunia whispered under her breath while her once beloved sister was still in ear shot._

"_I'm not a freak. That's a horrible thing to say," there was hurt in Lily's eyes as she stared back into dull, lifeless green ones._

"_"That's where you're going to a special school for freaks. You and that Snape boy, weirdoes, that's what you two are..." she stepped forward a bit in defiance towards her younger sister._

_"You didn't think it was such a freak's school when you wrote to the headmaster and begged him to take you." It wasn't often that Lily Evans ever got angry but words couldn't express how much Petunia's words had hurt her._

"_You mark my words, Lily Evans, your abnormalities, your freakishness, your sassy little mouth is going to put you in the wrong place at the wrong time one of these days and when it does...I'm going to laugh...because you'll have finally gotten your just desserts!" Petunia stormed away without another word or glance and from that point on she and her sister were on rocky terms. Petunia would never forgive Lily for being a witch and though Lily still loved her sister with all her being would not sit back and kindly take being treated poorly._

Harry snarled darkly as he pulled himself away from his aunt's mind, how he entered it when he'd placed his hand on the door to say good morning to her he wasn't quite sure but after seeing what he had he wanted nothing more than to throttle the woman. He was well into a routine by now which consisted of waking up, giving a curt nod to Vernon as they passed in the hall, eating a tremendous breakfast after saying a good morning to his trapped aunt, working out, showering and then reading all his old course books from school. But today he hadn't got past his hello. He nearly tore the door off its hinges as he tore it open and grabbed Petunia up by the collar of her dress.

"So all that time, you've hated her, because you wanted to be her and when you found out that you couldn't that's when you turned a blind eye to everything that ever reminded you of her. You pathetic, sniveling, arrogant little bitch," he was just about to throw her back into the cupboard when an image flashed through his mind.

_Dudley was sitting in his high chair in the kitchen next to the table throwing the world's greatest temper tantrum. He wanted cookies and he wanted them now! Vernon's gigantic bum was hanging out of the refrigerator as he rummaged around for things to make himself a fantastic sandwich so he didn't see the terrible thing that happened right in his own home. But Petunia saw it; the lid slowly lifting off the cookie jaw, floating in mid-air as a handful of cookies hovered soundlessly through the kitchen and landed straight into Dudley's pudgy, awaiting hands. He munched on them greedily and gave a tiny burp once they were finished; he was messily cleaning the crumbs off his mouth when his father finally removed himself from the icebox._

_Petunia quickly turned towards the sink and began cleaning like a lunatic, her hands moving faster than they ever had before. No, no no! It couldn't be true, her darling little son couldn't be a freak like her sister, he couldn't!_

"So that's what Dumbledore decided to hide for you if you agreed to take me in, huh?" Harry let out a low, dark, amused chuckle as he caressed her face. His actions towards her were so seemingly affectionate but each time he touched her or looked at her she felt fear sweep through her body faster than a wildfire.

"So let me guess," he set her down on the floor and began to pace around her, staring down at her menacingly.

"You hid Dudley's budding magic from Vernon as best and as often as you could; that's how Dudley became so damn spoiled because you started giving him every single thing he wanted in an attempt to keep him from throwing a fit because if he threw a fit, who was to say he wouldn't use magic to get what he wanted? Then along came Harry and Dumbledore being the master manipulator that he is knew that Dudley would wind up crossing his path at Hogwarts so once my parents were dead Dumbledore brought me to you two mongrels and promised you that he'd somehow get rid of Dudley's magic? How'd he do it?" he asked as he suddenly stopped behind her.

Petunia didn't answer she simply shook her head and curled up into a ball. She rocked back and forth lightly and did her best to appear small and weak but Harry wasn't having that. He snatched her up by her hair, his nails digging across her scalp as he turned her around to face him. Tears were streaming down her cheeks which were dirty with dusty and oil from weeks without being washed. She smelled horrible; body odor, urine, feces and dirty all combining together to make her one foul smelling individual. She looked absolutely disgusting.

"How did he do it, Petunia?" he added some stress to her name, silently letting her know that he wouldn't be asking her so kindly if he had to repeat himself a third time.

Still Petunia didn't answer him she just scrunched up her eyes and shook her head wildly, her tears flowing like rivers down her pale, dingy cheeks. She let out a squeal of a whimper and did her best to try and get away from him but with a heavy, agitated sigh, he removed his hands from her hair and instead grabbed her throat, pressing down hard on her windpipe.

"Answer me," he commanded and his voice left no room for question each time that Petunia even looked like she was about to refuse him his answer he pressed down a tiny bit harder on her windpipe.

"I'm not afraid to crush it," he taunted in a sing-songy tone as he pressed down a little harder.

"Alright," she croaked, barely able to breathe let alone speak.

Victory shone in Harry's eyes as he unceremoniously dropped her down onto the floor. She landed with a thud and quickly collected herself, curling into a ball once more with her knees drawn up all the way to her chest. She wrapped her arms around her knees in an attempt to comfort herself in front of him.

"He gave Dudley a potion; light and pretty as a fresh sprig of mint but with a terrible smell, like someone had just run over a skunk on the side of the road. Once my little baby drunk it he became very ill and he was like that for several days, almost an entire week but once his fever broke on about the sixth day, I denied him everything he wanted –aside from the basic necessities- all day and he screamed and he cried until Vernon came home from work and doted on him like mad; calling me a horrible mother in the process. But that entire time that he'd been crying not a single thing had happened. All that had happened was that his face turned as red as a beet and he wet himself; I was so relieved, relieved to know that I would never have to explain to Vernon about those blasted letters eleven years from then, that he never needed to know that the ugly, freakishness that is your world had ever touched our quaint little home until you showed up. I was relieved and I do not regret, not a single thing, that I've done because if Vernon had ever caught wind of what was going, he would have left me and that would have left me destitute and I refused to raise a baby on my own without the help of a man!" she didn't look at him while she said any of this. Her eyes were fixated on one specific spot on the floor and she looked at it as if she was taking out all her frustrations on it.

"Now you can't control your own son," Harry interjected before she could hurry up and say anything else.

"He hasn't been home all summer. He's probably off somewhere going on a sex binge with ever Tom, Dick and Harvey he comes across because mummy and daddy gave him everything that his little artery clogged heart could want but now he needs something to fill the void that he feels missing within him. What a shame, Petunia, you really are a terrible, terrible mother." He snickered at the look of pain that jumped immediately into her eyes at his words. He knew that neither one of the miniature whale's parents knew that he was a sex addict or that he was gay for that matter and Harry oh so loved being the bearer of bad news.

"You're lying! I was a good mother to Dudley, he wouldn't do that to me, to us!" she screamed at him lunging for him. She started beating on his feet and he kicked her away with little effort.

"Someone needs a nap," he decided and grabbed her by her arm, slinging her back into the cupboard underneath the stairs and locking the door once more. As always he patted the door on his way to the kitchen and set off to making himself another miraculous breakfast like he'd been accustomed to. It was the first day of August and the heat was already sweltering yet he found that the longer he endured the heat the more he loved it and was proudly strutting around the house in nothing but his boxers.

He fixed himself a plentiful breakfast; freshly squeezed orange juice, buttered whole wheat, multi-grain toast, a three egg omelet filled with tomatoes, green peppers, onions and freshly grated cheese, four links of sausage and five strips of bacon, a small bran muffin along with a decent sized bowl of fruits; watermelon, green grapes, apple slices, strawberries, blue berries and oranges.

His sausage was gone and so was his omelet, he had already had three slices of buttered toast, was on his third cup of orange juice. He was nibbling on his last strip of bacon and getting ready to sink into his bowl of fruit when he heard a distinct fizzle behind him and he became all too aware of the presence of someone –or something rather- standing behind him. He turned in his chair, a bundle of grapes in his hand to see a rather old looking Goblin standing behind him with a roll of parchment in his hand.

"Hello?" it was the first time in a while all summer that Harry had ever sounded so dumbfounded but it was the only eloquent remark he could muster.

"Good day to you," the old Goblin said gruffly, he seemed immensely uncomfortable with Harry's clothing or lack thereof.

"Dress yourself and follow me to Gringotts," he said averting his eyes down to the floor with a mildly disgruntled noise.

"Gringotts," he barely stated it as a question but it was. He shoveled some fruit into his mouth and headed back up the stairs to throw on a pair of black jeans and a pale, lime green V-neck shirt. He slipped on some white and black tennis shoes and jumped down the stairs two at a time until he was standing in front of the elder Goblin.

"Come along," he said with a curt nod of his head. He held out a scroll that was tied up with a blue ribbon; a portkey. With a grimace Harry reached out and he felt the familiar lurch of that blasted Wizarding mechanism, he hated them with a great passion, but now was a moment to deal with it.

Once they landed Harry found himself in a tiny yet lavish office. He looked around and found that the tiny Goblin had taken his seat behind a high polished cherry wood table with gold filigree knobs.

"A seat, if you would," he gestured towards the high backed matching chair across from his own. Still a bit bewildered Harry sat down in the chair and scooted all the way back, crossing his right leg over his left knee.

"My name is Snogok," he said at last after a moment of simply staring at Harry.

"Um, a pleasure to meet you Mr. Snogok, I'm-"he was cut off.

"I'm well aware of who you are. We are here today to conduct business and would like to jump right into it. We are here to do the first private readings of the wills and testiments of one Sirius Black, James Potter, Lily Morsgrove nee Potter and Abbicus Morsgrove."

_Morsgrove? _Harry thought to himself. He would admit –only to himself- that he was incredibly confused but given the situations that he had been through throughout the summer he learned that it was best not to let anyone know these types of emotions.

"Go on," he muttered simply.

Snogok gave him another curt nod and pulled from his desk draw a rather large black, ornate, leather box and set it on the surface of the table. The keyhole was quite peculiar looking making Harry wonder what kind of key would fit such a lock but when Snogok slipped his terribly long nail into the slot his question was answered. With a soft 'pop' noise the lid jumped open as if startled and Snogok took out four glowing glass orbs. Carefully he set them on the desk one by one, put the box away and looked to face Harry again.

"Which will and testament would you like to listen to first?" he asked patiently.

"My mother's," Harry said after a moment of decision.

"These wills and testaments will be read a second time but each of your relatives have given me direct orders to have a reading with you first seeing as you have final say in every matter. Understood?"

"Please, continue," Harry waited patiently though inside his insides were in a complete tizzy.

Snogok nodded carefully and selected the glass orb that was a pale glass green color. He tapped it three times with his long nails and a misty image of his mother appeared hovering over the orb.

_"I, Lilly Evans-Morsgrove-Potter, being of sound mind and body do hereby declare that this recording is my last will and testament._

_To my beautiful bouncing baby Harry I fear that I have so much to explain to you in such a short period of time. First and foremost, I will explain this, Snogok here is a good, loyal Goblin and is my most trusted advisor which is why I know that he will show this message to you in private; do not trust Albus Dumbledore, Harry, no matter what you do._

_ Dumbledore is a terrible Wizard, Harry and he is not the man that he seems. If you have somehow fallen prey to him already, now is the time to break free from him and keep him as far away from your life as possible. He is a terrible man and I will never forgive him for the terrible things that he's done!"_

Harry had never met his mother before of course but in all the stories that he'd heard of her he could never really picture her getting angry. Seeing this ghostly image of her with fury whipping around her like wind was a bit startling and he could hear someone faintly saying "Calm down, love," in the background of the recording.

_"I'm sorry," she whispered and she seemed to take a moment to relax herself._

_ "Next, I want to explain something to you that is tremendously important…James Potter is not your birth father. I'm sure that you're very surprised by this, or perhaps knowing you my little insightful boy, you are not. But despite the fact that he is not your father, James forever loved you like you were his own._

_ Before you were born, while I was still a young witch at Hogwarts I met and fell in love with a dark prince named Abbicus. Oh how I loved that man but due to him wanting to keep his lineage a secret from the school, we had to keep our love a secret, or at least until we graduated. When we graduated I happily moved to his realm; Lokai, we lived as King and Queen for quite some time; we lived a charmed life…until Albus Dumbledore launched a war on our people and struck havoc through Lokai greater than the fire and brimstone of Hell. _

_ I was pregnant at the time with twins. Abbicus feared what would happen to me and his unborn heirs if we were to become prisoners of war so your father had me forcibly removed from the realm by his most trusted bodyguards. Not knowing what else to do I moved in with James whom I had used as a mock-boyfriend so that no one would suspect that Abbicus and I were together. Rumor flew fast and before long everyone had us painted as the picture perfect couple and when my little loafs started to rise, James and I decided that getting married would be our best bet to keeping my secret from getting out._

_ On a blistering hot summer at the end of July I gave birth to my beautiful Harry and Camilla. Your truth birth name Harry is Harrison-James Orion Morsgrove but since we had to play pretend I'm quite sure you are accustomed to the name Harry James Potter. Your sister, your twin, Camilla-Marie Iris Morsgrove passed away from SIDS –sudden infant death syndrome- and that is what made me so fiercely protective of you. I had already lost the life I once knew, now my child was gone and I had no way to possibly tell her father so I'd be damned if I was going to lose you; if you're listening to this now then unfortunately I have but please know that I love you with all my heart and soul. _

_ These will orbs can only hold a set amount of time so I'm afraid I must hurry, you will only hear this recording once, once you've listened my personal message to you will be deleted so that the others can hear; guard your secret well, my lovely, you are a powerful being my love and only people that are the utmost deserving should know who and what you truly are._

_ To you my son I leave everything that is mine; my money, property and all my love. I have left a few people some of my money and possessions but in the end, you have final say and have the full right to override anything that I am about to say. I love you Harry._

_ To Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, I leave 1,000,000 Galleons to take care of my beloved school of which holds many, many amazing memories from my childhood into adulthood. I trust that you will use the money well, make Hogwarts gleam and shine beautifully, dear friend._

_ To Sirius Black, Harry's Godfather, I leave 250,000 Galleons, though you do not really need it to help take care of Harry should anything happen to James and I._

_ To Remus Lupin, I leave 500,000 Galleons to do whatever his little heart desires with._

_ To Peter Pettigrew I leave the grand total of five Knuts. I have always suspected that there was something cruel and unusual about you; don't spend it all in one day 'friend'._

_ To Severus Snape, my old friend, I offer you first my deepest apologies and leave you all the pictures that I have kept of us over the years. Secondly, I leave you 500,000 to fund your Potions work and my personal Greenhouse, there is a letter for you in my vault describing its whereabouts. _

_To Albus Dumbledore, I leave you with my best regards that you burn for all eternity in the darkest, most dank pit of hell you sick, twisted son of a bitch and if I should ever see your smug, conniving, vile excuse of a face somewhere in the afterlife I hope that I am capable of pushing you far past that plane and into some place terrible and horrendous._

The figure faded after that and Harry could see the hatred that burned deep in his mother's eyes. Once the image was gone there was a silence in the room that could not be broken. It took so much for Harry not to cry though he wanted to desperately. He felt like he had a rock lodged in his chest that refused to move and his stomach felt like it was full of lead. He let out a low, deep sigh and set both of his feet on the floor.

Author's Notes: Whew! I got through another chapter and it's a nice decent size. I hope you guys enjoy this and once I post chapters two and three, I'm going to immediately begin work on chapter four. Love you guys!


	4. Will Readings,Goblin Rage & A Letter

**Music Love Child**

Disclaimer: Obviously I do not own the rights to the Harry Potter series because well, I'm not J.K Rowling.

**Extended summary:** The Golden Boy? More like Bronze, he was just a pawn and quite frankly he was sick of being beaten within inches of his life by the Dursley's and ignored by his so called friends. He decides to seclude himself into his music, it is the only thing keeping him sane, keeping his head level and able to keep a diary of everything he's experienced. But his diary isn't the only thing keeping Harry company; a mysterious internet love is just a click away and determined to see Harry despite how much the lion protests. After coming into his inheritance and meeting some new friends Harry is renovated into an entirely different person, one that is both loved and hated on all different side.

**Warnings:** This is a homosexual erotic-love tale if you don't like it then don't read it; it's as simple as that. Foul language, AU, Graphic detail of abuse, Ron, Hermione and Dumbledore bashing.

**Author's Notes**: I want to apologize to my fan base -as tiny as it is- I've been going through a lot of things as of late and I keep falling on and off with this story but I am bound and determined to finish it. I will be finishing this story and I want to thank those who have stuck with me through all of the; confusion, failed promises to update and so much more. So here is Chapter Four, coming right back at you, revised, cleaned up, better than ever. In the coming chapters things will be more detailed in every way imaginable so I hope you enjoy yourselves.

**Chapter Four: Will Readings, Goblin rage and the Letter from a Stranger**

_To Albus Dumbledore, I leave you with my best regards that you burn for all eternity in the darkest, most dank pit of hell you sick, twisted son of a bitch and if I should ever see your smug, conniving, vile excuse of a face somewhere in the afterlife I hope that I am capable of pushing you far past that plane and into some place terrible and horrendous."_

The figure faded after that and Harry could see the hatred that burned deep in his mother's eyes. Once the image was gone there was a silence in the room that could not be broken. It took so much for Harry not to cry though he wanted to desperately. He felt like he had a rock lodged in his chest that refused to move and his stomach felt like it was full of lead. He let out a low, deep sigh and set both of his feet on the floor.

He couldn't help it and with slightly trembling hands he wiped a lone tear from his cheek. He cast a somber glance at Snogok and motioned for the aged Goblin to continue on despite Harry's current state.

"Please continue," Harry pointed to a misty rose colored orb and Snogok did what he'd done to all the others.

"_I, James Potter, being of sound mind and body do hereby declare that this recording is my last will and testament._

_To Moony, my good, dear friend, I leave to you two of mine and Lily's many photo albums, one for you and one for Padfoot. I leave you with access to my vault so that you will never go without provisions; I will always look out for you, mate; always._

_To Padfoot you old hound dog, as stated, you'll receive one of mine and Lily's photo albums so that you'll always have memories of us and Harry. I also give you access to my vault, not that you need it, but the offer is there if ever it should arrive._

_To Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts, I leave you 400,000 Galleons to spoil the Gryffindor lions absolutely rotten._

_To you, Harry my boy, I love you dearly. Even though you were never rightfully mine to love and cherish as a father should I could not help but love you the first time your mother put you into my arms. You were a bouncing, watery, bundle of joy and I hold every moment we spent together close to my heart. You will always and forever mean the world to me and I pray that you will heed your mother's advice and stay as far away from Albus Dumbledore as you possibly can. Keep my Invisibility Cloak and the Marauder's Map and continue to use it to your advantage whenever possible. I name you my sole heir, kiddo, once a Potter, always a Potter."_

Harry let out a strangled grasp as a wind picked up around the room and it felt as if that wind was trying to dig into his skin. He leaned forward, doing his best to contain his reactions and sat there doubled over for a moment until the pain and rush of it all subsided. When it was done he sat there for a moment and mulled over what had just been read to him trying his best to remained composed. He'd gone his whole life thinking that James Potter was his father just to find out in a matter of minutes, almost seventeen years later, that he wasn't. Harry sat there for a moment and let a tiny smile spread across his lips but it quickly fell and he became still and silent once more. Snogok ran hand through his short frosty beard, a sign of worry, composed himself and nodded towards the other orbs that were before him.

"Which shall be next," he said lowly.

Harry glanced over at the orbs and wasn't sure which orb belonged to who so uncertainly he simply said, "Sirius'."

Snogok nodded and grabbed an orb that was an odd blue-grey color. He tapped it just like he had his mother's and a ghostly image of serious appeared.

_"I, Sirius Orion Black, being of sound mind and body do hereby declare that this recording is my last will and testament._

_Harry if you're listening to this will then it means for whatever reason, I've had to leave you, for that my little Harry, I'm sorry. _

_Even though I was one of the few people that knew that you were not James' biological son I could not help but love you from the moment that I laid eyes on you. You were so precious when Lily held you in her arms for the very first time. _

_ I have to relay a very important message to you, one I'm sure that your mother has already told you; do not trust Albus Dumbledore. He is Chief Warlock of the_ _Wizengamot, when Peter betrayed me and got me whisked off to Azkaban, Dumbledore could have protected me, gotten me a fair trial but instead he wanted me to rot behind bars so that I wouldn't get custody of you. What his reasons for that was, I will never know, a part of me is almost certain that I don't even want to know because I have always sensed something off about him. Watching quite carefully –for I can be serious despite my prankster personality- how your mother reacted around Dumbledore, I knew that my suspicions couldn't be too wrong._

_ Now onto the good stuff, now remember Harry, you will be the first to hear any of this and have full power to override any of my decisions if you feel it necessary;_

_To Remus Lupin, my dear, faithful friend I leave you, Number 12 Grimmauld Place. It will require a bit of work to get it clean but I know that you will have no problem doing so and it will be a lovely place under your care unlike the hellhole that I remember from my childhood. Also, I leave you a million Galleons from the Black Family Fortune to fund the rest of your years; I know there will be many._

_ To Tonks, I love you and your mother very much kiddo and do hereby reinstate you both back into the family tree, leaving you 250,000 Galleons a piece from the Black Family Fortune as well as all of your personal family journals that have been trapped up in the Black Family Library._

_ To Minerva McGonagall I leave the sum of 800,000 Galleons to be used towards Hogwarts as a whole, 400,000 Galleons towards Gryffindor Tower and 250, Galleons towards the school library; use that money well._

_To Draco Malfoy, I have never liked your mother, not one bit and I pine for you know that she can be a vicious, vile, black-hearted woman. To you I leave my home in Wales so that you may always have a place to call home should ever you want to leave. I also leave you one million Galleons to support yourself for quite some time should the need arise._

_ To Severus Snape, I leave a few select books from the Black Family Library; thank you for the backwards ass help you've given my Godson._

_ To Peter Pettigrew I leave you my deepest wish that your ball sac shrivel into itself making your body invert until you bleed out and begun a dried up, withered raisin of a human being because you are so incredibly spineless that no other fate is more befitting for you._

_ To Albus Dumbledore I leave you one Muggle, American penny; I hope you choke on it._

_To Bellatrix LeStrange and Narcissa Black nee Malfoy I wish nothing more than to leave you wretched woman nothing but tradition states that I must at least leave you something; no matter how small. So to Bellatrix I leave you one sheet of paper and a bottle of ink and to Narcissa I leave you a quill so that you and your sister can write out your suicide letter together when you finally decide to rid this world of your madness._

_ To Ron Weasley, I leave 100,000 Galleons for being such an amazing friend to my godson as well as 300,000 Galleons to his parents Molly and Arthur Weasley. _

_ 800,000 Galleons go to Gred and Feorge Weasley to fund their business as well as twelve books that I have hand selected from the Black Family Library. Please, boys, keep the Pranking alive. Also, an additional 100,000 Galleons goes to each of you for being such great friends to Harry._

_To Hermione Granger I leave the expensive Black Family library and all of its fascinating treasures; this is your reward for being such a loyal friend to Harry._

_The rest of my money, estate and whatever things I may own go to my beloved godson Harry and I from this moment forth, mark him as my heir thus making him the sole heir to the Black Family legacy."_

A strange wind picked up around the room and Harry felt it wrap and wind around his body like snakes, slithering across his skin and encompassing him. He gasped, feeling raw magic and power reverberate through his body. It made his heart quicken and his eye sight go wild. He reached forward and grabbed the front of Snogok's desk, his knuckles turning as white as a fresh blanket of snow.

As quickly as it happened, it was over.

"Are we alright to move on?" Snogok asked after a moment of silent.

"Yes," Harry croaked hoarsely and pointed blindly at the last orb on Snogok's desk seeing as his head was down he wasn't sure that he was point to anything at all; he could have been pointing to the window for all he knew.

Snogok grabbed the fiery red orb and did everything that he needed to do to make it work. When Harry looked up he saw an image of a man that he'd never seen before. He looked at it intently and listened to the pre-recorded message.

_"I, Abbicus Callux Morsgrove, being of sound mind and body do hereby declare that this recording is my last will and testament._

_To my sister Artemis Camillia Morsgrove, I leave my Kingdom. I know that you will rule it fairly until my precious children have found their way back home._

_To my baby brother Adrian-James Zacharia Morsgrove, I leave my second favored sword; my favorite book and the pocket watch our father gave to me in his will._

_To my wife, my angel, my all Lily I leave our wing of the castle untouched, so that you may come home and view all our memories, all the time we spent together without knowing that those moments have been tarnished. Even though I could never come back for you like I promised Lily, know that I love you and that I never stopped not even for a moment and that every day since the day we met my heart only knew your name._

_ To my children that I have never met, you are my heirs, my loves, my worlds. It doesn't matter to me that I never met you, that I never got to see your eyes open, hold you, see your first smiles; I love you and I will never stop so long as I live and even as I carry on into the afterlife I will still love you. The oldest of my precious babes is the sole heir to the realm of Lokai and when you have become of age, your inheritance will kick in; it will be painful for the inheritance process of a Berserker always is but the pain will subside and things will be alright. Once you are ready, your aunt will step down as Queen and you will rule. To my children I leave everything. Never forget that your daddy loves you very much, with all his heart."_

The image slowly faded and Harry could not help but feel a tug of pain at his heart. He wanted that image to stay with him forever but knew that it couldn't be so. He sighed heavily and slumped in his chair.

"The last one," Harry said softly.

There was a pregnant pause before Snogok finally spoke.

"I have known all these miraculous Wizards," he started.

"No one has ever showed us Goblins as much respect as these three astounding human beings and I must say that I, personally, was lucky to have worked so closely with them. You have heard a lot of information today, young sir, I understand and do deeply sympathize that you have to do so much in so little of a time frame but please be aware of the fact that there are a lot of pressing matters that need to be handled at the moment; the first being that of your legal name. You are now the sole heir to the Black Family, the Potter Family and are part of the royal Morsgrove line. Given these titles, if you so choose, your full name would be Harrison-James Orion Morsgrove-Black-Potter or some variant of that."

Harry's eyes widened a bit "That's a mouthful," he stated.

"Indeed, how would you like to rectify that?" Snogok asked with a slight smile.

"Can my name be shortened down to Harrison Orion Black-Morsgrove? It's not that I don't care for James' dealing in my name, it just makes it kind of wordy and I hope I'm not being cruel in saying so but well, I never met the man and my biological father and my godfather mean just…a bit more," Harry looked down, slightly ashamed as he said this.

"That's perfectly fine, now just sign this document here with your newly acquire name and it will abolish your old name of Harry James Potter," Snogok shuffled around in his desk for ink, a quill and a certain document, sliding it across the desk to Harry.

"Now to explain your titles. As being heir to the Black and Potter families, both Pureblood families, you've now reached Lordship and can now be called Master or Lord respectfully. Also, you are, my young lord, a prince and can also be called such until you have taken over the kingdom of course."

Harry nodded lightly as he signed away his old name. When he was done he looked up at Snogok for him to continue.

"Now, seeing as you are heir to the Potter family, that by law makes you a descendant of one Godric Gryffindor which means for you Lord Morsgrove that his sword and family ring are now in your possession. The sword will go into his vault which is now under your property and the ring is now currently sitting in this box," as if to explain he reached in the bottom drawer of his desk and pulled out a medium sized dark lavender box with gold swirls all over it. He placed it down on the desk, gave it a soft pat and continued.

"You have also inherited the Morsgrove, Potter and Black family rings respectively and seeing as you seem like a young man with much humility, I highly doubt that you'd want to go around flaunting four family rings of very high caliber families. So I offer you this choice, Lord Morsgrove, you can easily by Goblin magic, morph these four rings into one family ring if you so wish."

Harry nodded in agreement. Wearing four family rings would make him feel so pompous and gaudy, that was definitely something that he didn't want. Snogok nodded at that and opened the box, he said nothing, or so it seemed and merely waved his hand over the rings that were nestled down in the plush, velvet box. The rings melded together and sitting in the box was a splendid ring on a white-gold band that had four different colored baubles embedded into the band. When Snogok handed it over to Harry he noticed that inside of the baubles were a depiction of his family crests, he took the ring into his hand and eventually slipped it onto his finger.

"Now that you have put that on, it will not come off without your say so," Snogok told him before carrying on to the next piece of business.

"What I'm about to tell you now, Lord Morsgrove is terribly important seeing as this document will need to get processed as quickly as possible if you hope to continue to attend Hogwarts." Snogok reached in his desk for a rather long document and set it in front of Harry to read. At the top of the paper were the words '_Application for registration of a dark beast creature witch/wizard'_ Harry's brow knitted in confusion.

"What is this?" he asked as he continued to read the fine print.

"Come your birthday, Lord Morsgrove, you will undergo your inheritance and become what you've been destined to be since birth, a half-blooded Berserker which is the utmost dark, beast creature known to the Wizarding world. In being such, you must fill out this application to let the school know that you are a dark beast creature that will be attending the school, it prevents the school from being liable if anything should go wrong," he explained.

"You will get a certificate once the application has been reviewed by The Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. You see, the Department classifies magical creatures on a scale from 1 X to 5 XXXXXs. A Berserker has a very rare five and a half which means that they are known wizard killers but it is still believed that they can be handled by a competent and strong enough wizard. Seeing as Dumbledore is the Head Master and the Department is loyal to him and believe –despite a little bit of the truth of your dark lineage coming out- that you are as well, I see no reason why they would deny your application. Once you have your certification has arrived you cannot for any reason concerning your race and if he tries he will possibly face punishment seeing as it is against the law."

Harry nodded in understanding and went about filing out the terribly long process of trying to fill out the long document.

"Is there anything else that I should know?" Harry asked dreading that he would have to fill out more forms such as the one he was currently working on.

"Once you've filled out that paperwork it will automatically be sent directly to The Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, then we have to go over one more matter of business for today and then, I have an item to give you from your mother and your father."

That was all that Harry needed to hear and with lightning speed he hurried to finish his application. Once he was done it fizzled quickly and vanished before his eyes making Harry look up anxiously at Snogok. He wanted the things from his parents.

"One more matter of business, young Lord Morsgrove," he reminded him.

Harry was a tiny bit crestfallen when he was reminded of that. He nodded softly for the elder Goblin to continue on with business. He reached for his ink and quill and pulled out some more documents making Harry's heart heavy with dread; _not more paperwork_, he thought.

"Do you have any objections to anything that your mother, father, surrogate father and godfather have left in their wills?" he asked, ready to take note.

Harry sat back and thought for a moment and thought about all the things that had been left and to whom they'd been left to and his face contorted for a moment. He quickly covered it up by clearing his throat and giving Snogok a quick, curt nod.

"I do. First of all, Ron Weasley and his mother and father, Molly and Arthur, will receive none of my godfather's money and as far as Hermione Granger is concerned she's not allowed to have even a sheet of parchment from the Black Family Library."

"What about the other Weasley's?" Snogok questioned out of business as well as curiosity.

"They will get everything that's entitled to them. In fact, Snogok, see to it that Fred and George Weasley receive the money that was supposed to go to their idiot brother, their controlling mother and spineless father."

"As you wish it," the Goblin nodded and wrote down Harry's changed with ease.

"Anything more?" he asked once he was done writing.

"Does Albus Dumbledore have any access to my personal vaults?" he asked suddenly. He wasn't sure what pressed him to ask that question but it flew out of his mouth before he could even question why he asked it himself.

Snogok made a face but to appease the young Lord he did a bit of research and seconds later he made an outraged sputtering noise. He let loose something akin to a growl and ripped open a drawer to his desk. He yanked out a large document and shoved it at Harry.

"Sign please," he ground out angrily and sensing the Goblin's budding rage, he signed it without question out of blind trust.

"Thank you," Snogok ground out still too angry to talk.

"You'll be wanting the things from your parents now."

The aged Goblin was once again in one of the many drawers in his desk and first handed him a worn leather journal.

"That was your mother's and she left specific instructions for you to only read it when you are in safe places. Although you are perfectly safe here, I think it would be best that you wait until you've returned home or something of that nature."

Harry reached out and gingerly took the journal, feeling the texture of the fabric in his hands. It was worn and smooth and felt so old yet so untouched. Carefully he set it in his lap and wondered what Snogok had would give him from his father.

"This is from your father and is to be read immediately after all important business is done being handled," he handed over a letter to Harry.

Harry opened it to find beautiful script splayed across the parchment; so this was his father's handwriting? Why was his illegible slop then?

_To my son or daughter,_

_ If you are reading this then I am unfortunately long gone from you. It pains me to even write this letter but I have one small request to ask of you, my child. That request is that you return home before school begins in September for at least one Lokian summer. Time in Lokai moves incredibly fast compared to the human realm or even the Wizarding world and you will not be gone as long as you may fear. If you agree to my request, simply say yes and this letter will do the rest._

_Love Father_

"Yes," Harry said without question and did not have any time to react before he felt the familiar, annoying lurch of a portkey.

When he arrived at his destination he was so dizzy from the swiveling ride that he would up collapsing to the floor. He groaned softly and looked around to find himself in a lush, magnificent foyer surrounded by rich, earth-toned colors. The floor underneath him was hard and high polished oak. He stood quickly when he heard heels clicking rapidly across the floor, rushing in his direction; instinctively he reached in his back pocket for his wand only to find that it wasn't there. He cursed lightly under his breath and did his best to put up a strong front, showing no fear.

"Bless the stars," he heard a woman breathe. He whirled around to his right to see a gorgeous, tall, lean woman in an ankle length, periwinkle gown. Her hair was swept up into an elegant bun and her side-swept bangs complimented her oval shaped face. She walked closer to Harry and looked as if she was resisting the urge to hug him. She stood there with a beaming smile on her face.

"Artemis," Harry guessed and the woman nodded.

"Aunt Artemis," Harry said again with a bit more certainty in his voice.

She nodded again.

"Welcome home, Nephew," she said, her milk and honey voice overflowing with love and pride as she stood there, completely enthralled by him.

"Please, tell me your staying for the summer like your father requested," her voice was almost pleading and it made Harry frown. She shouldn't have to plead with him.

"Yes…I'll be staying," he smiled lightly.

Author's notes: Whew! Didn't think I'd be able to belt out chapter four so soon but here you go. I'm sure you all know but the entire depth to why Snogok got so angry will be revealed in a later chapter but for now, Harry will be staying with his aunt and family for the summer which in Lokai is only about the equivalent of two Earth weeks.


	5. A Firm but Loving Hand

**Music Love Child**

Disclaimer: Obviously I do not own the rights to the Harry Potter series because well, I'm not J.K Rowling.

**Extended summary:** The Golden Boy? More like Bronze, he was just a pawn and quite frankly he was sick of being beaten within inches of his life by the Dursley's and ignored by his so called friends. He decides to seclude himself into his music, it is the only thing keeping him sane, keeping his head level and able to keep a diary of everything he's experienced. But his diary isn't the only thing keeping Harry company; a mysterious internet love is just a click away and determined to see Harry despite how much the lion protests. After coming into his inheritance and meeting some new friends Harry is renovated into an entirely different person, one that is both loved and hated on all different side.

**Warnings:** This is a homosexual erotic-love tale if you don't like it then don't read it; it's as simple as that. Foul language, AU, Graphic detail of abuse, Ron, Hermione and Dumbledore bashing.

**Author's Notes**: I want to apologize to my fan base -as tiny as it is- I've been going through a lot of things as of late and I keep falling on and off with this story but I am bound and determined to finish it. I will be finishing this story and I want to thank those who have stuck with me through all of the; confusion, failed promises to update and so much more. So here is Chapter Five, coming right back at you, revised, cleaned up, better than ever. In the coming chapters things will be more detailed in every way imaginable so I hope you enjoy yourselves.

**Chapter Five: A firm but Loving Hand and the Classroom in the Basement**

"Your father was a brilliant man, Harry," Artemis said to her nephew as they sat in the kitchen having cups of tea together at the counter while the servants bustled about to make a grand welcoming feast to celebrate Harry's return.

"It seems that way," he said softly taking a sip of his tea.

"This all must be so strange for you," she noted reaching over to pet his hand. Harry looked down to notice that she had the deep, plum purple family ring on her finger.

"You've found out so much about yourself over such a short period of time. I think I'll cancel the fest for tonight, you must be so exhausted from your rough day."

"Please…don't," Harry said, stopping her before she could say anything more.

"I would like to, I'm quite hungry. It's the oddest thing, I went almost my entire life surviving on nothing and now it seems that I've turned into a glutton."

Artemis laughed softly and smiled broadly "It's your body's natural way of preparing," she said kindly over the rim of her teacup.

"Preparing for what exactly?" he asked swishing his tea around in its cup.

"Your inheritance of course. Your body will need mass amounts of energy to be able to support itself when your inheritance process begins. Its sadly a quite grueling process for creatures like us and despite your body needing to prepare Lokai have very, very healthy appetites so although it will mellow out some after your inheritance is done, don't expect it to be by too much." She smiled awkwardly, remembering the pain that had come from her inheritance but hopefully with her nephew being a half-breed it wouldn't be so bad for him; or so she hoped.

"What exactly happens when you go into your inheritance?" he asked, fidgeting now with his cup out of slight nervousness.

"Well, for Berserkers at least, you finally, fully unleash the entire bulk of your power both physical and magical. For you, you'll receive your wings, claws and fangs and of course the glamour that your mother placed on you to make you look like a child between she and that James fellow will finally fall away. You won't look anything like the you that you've grown accustomed to and I think that will be the biggest shock for you. Your inheritance process should last about a week, in theory, compared to the two week period of a full blooded Berserker. I'm afraid to tell you the rest for fear of scaring you," she admitted bashfully.

"No, please, don't sugar-coat anything. Give it to me straight," the pleading look in his eyes was something that Artemis could not turn away. With a thin smile she continued.

"The first day to two days, you will eat insanely as your wings slowly grow underneath your skin. The first day or two is always the hardest, you will crave food profusely as your body craves sustenance, your body will ache and your back will bleed once your wings burst from your back by force. Your wings will be extremely tender at first, even the air will hurt them and you will not be able to lie on your back for at least a day.

The following day, you will indulge heavily in food as your venom begins to be produced throughout your body. If you do not keep your energy levels up by getting proper food and rest the venom will injure you and if gone untreated it can easily kill you within hours.

By day four or five, your venom will generate primarily in your fangs and claws and can do no damage to your vital organs or blood, your wings should have healed up nicely and you will train yourself to make them retract at will.

The during the last few days you will practically be in a comatose state as your body lays motionless and absorbs all the power that was destined to be yours. It is a long process, depending on how strong the individual is and since you are the son of my brother I know that it will be a long process for you."

Harry grimaced. None of what his newfound aunt had just told him sounded at all appealing but he knew that there was no possibly way that he could get out of it. A bit dejected at the news he could do nothing but nod.

"Well, getting plenty of food definitely sounds like a fabulous idea then," he said as the smell of decadent foods filled the air.

"You will always be well fed here," she said patting his hand once more.

"Is it odd that I feel at home here even though I barely know you and never met my father?" he asked softly, finally setting his cup of tea down, no longer interested in it.

"No, there is something about this old castle, to the people that belong here…well, they can't help but feel at home simply because it is home," she stated simply.

"The moment I saw my father, my real father, I instantly felt heavily disconnected towards James Potter," he admitted more to himself than to his aunt.

"That is not uncommon in a Berserker child," she said in an attempt to make him feel better.

"Berserker children have just as strong of a connection to their parents as their parents do to them so it's only natural that your heart would start to pine after your biological father even though for most of your life you've thought that James Potter _was_ your biological father. Your inner Berserker simply rejected the thought of a surrogate father and became instantly connected to the image of your birth father." Artemis seemed to have all the answers.

"Why don't you at least rest a little bit before the food is prepared," she handed him an apple and stood, smoothing out the small wrinkles in her dress.

"I can show you to your room, you can take a hot bath and you don't even have to sleep. You can just lounge in bed until you're ready to come down, how does that sound?" she asked gingerly patting his head. A large smile swept across Harry's face and he leaned into the soft pet.

"It sounds beyond wonderful," he admitted as he took hungry bites out of the apple in his hand.

She smiled at him and led him through the castle. Many people gasped and clapped as he passed them, bowing hurriedly and many of the people cried as he went by, following closely behind his aunt.

"They're all happy you've returned home," Artemis explained without Harry even having to ask.

"There is a grand tapestry in the Grand Hall that displays the ancestral family tree and when you returned, your name popped up where it belongs and a great many of the servants saw it and well, word travels fast, even in a place like this," she gestured to the large castle as a whole.

"The feast will be a great chance for you to meet your cousins and other family," she said she led him to an entirely different part of the castle. It was very remote and quiet.

"This used to be your father's private wing and it has been untouched since Lily left." A sad smile graced her face as she thought about Lily. She veered to the right and opened a door, leading Harry into a spacious room designed in cool blues and greens. It reminded Harry of the ocean and without his aunt saying anything he drifted forward and sat on the bed.

"This was supposed to be my room, wasn't it?" he asked, running his hands over the cool sheets, allowing himself a soft smile of delight.

"It was, now rest, please. I'll inform everyone that you've arrived and one of your servants will come for you when the feast is to begin." Without anything further, Artemis left the room, leaving her nephew to some private time after his long, information filled day.

Harry ate his apple with haste before he got up and walked over to the closet. He found a bunch of clothes ranging from every degree of formality but it was all stuff for a little child. He flipped through them anyway and each time that he touched a garment it sprouted down on its hanger and to inspect the matter further, Harry picked out a suit and held it against himself to see that the suit looked like it would be perfectly tailored to his body should he put it on. He chuckled to himself lightly and set the suit back on the rack, wandering off to explore the room further.

He noticed a door to the right of him and wandered through it to find a fairly large bathroom. He walked over to the pristine white tub that could easily hold two to three people and ran his fingertips over the rim of it. He had never seen something so marvelous before; not even at Hogwarts, the only thing that came close was the Prefect bathrooms. He immediately stripped down and drew himself a nice hot bath.

Soaking in the tub gave him a lot of time to think about everything that his aunt had just told him. Soon, he wouldn't be all too human anymore, how in the world was he supposed to process that? He shook his head softly and leaned against the back of the tub, sinking further into the hot water. He looked to his left to see a tiny tray of little vials next to a bunch of different kinds of soaps and a loofa. He picked up one of the vials and noted that it was oil, presumably for the bath and was labeled mint. He uncorked it and the oil smelled faintly of fresh mint, smiling, he poured a few droplets into the water and let out a sigh of relaxation.

"Things have changed so much," he said to himself quietly. It was true he had changed so much in such a short span of time. He went from being a scrawny little boy who was abused by his family, to being a Wizard, to being the Savior of the Wizarding World, from trusting Albus Dumbledore with his life to hating everything about the man, to being the Golden Boy, a member of the Golden Trio to despising the twerps that he once called 'friend', from being a Potter to being a Prince and it was all so much to take in. It felt nice to just sit in hot water and not have to think about anything other than the food that was waiting for him.

"Prince Harrison?" a meek voice spoke up from a distance. Harry, not used to his full name, took a moment to register that someone was calling for him but quickly got out of the tub and into a thick, white robe. He exited the bathroom and went to his bedroom door, opening it to find a servant girl dressed in a pleated, purple maid's uniform, her head bowed down as she spoke.

"Her Majesty told me to come and inform you that the feast is now being served. She also informed me that should you wish it, you may take as much time as you need getting ready, the guests will carry on the celebration or wait for you, whichever you prefer young Master," she barely lifted her head.

"Please, don't be so formal with me," he said softly.

"It's customary, your Majesty, you are my future sire and I am a happy worker of this estate. My duty, sir, is to you and your family." She had thick raven black hair and dazzling ruby red eyes, dimples to go along with her charming, perfect smile and long eyelashes to further compliment her girly face. She was pretty and seemed sweet.

"We can't be that far apart in age, please, at least around me, be a bit more casually. What's your name?" he asked, holding out a hand to her.

The girl seemed to weigh her options. On one hand it was her duty to always be polite and respectful to her Master. But on the other hand, her Master was specifically requesting something of her. She smiled brightly and shook his hand wholeheartedly.

"My names Fyrema Greene, pronounce fi, like the beginning of fire, air-ma," she stood up straight finally and it was then that Harry noticed she wasn't much shorter than him. She had dark tanned skin and dark eyes that were slightly slanted. Fyrema noticed him looking at her with intent and smiled before explaining.

"My mother is Lokian but was raised primarily in Egypt and my father is Egyptian, from Cairo. After my parents graduated from Osiris Magic Academy back in Egypt, Mama and Papa moved back to mother's homeland," she pointed her fingers down to the floor for emphasis, indicating that her mother was born in Lokai.

"Mama's family had always been servants to the royal family and Mama knew that we would have a good life here if she continued to follow in the family business. So here we are and when I am on vacation from school, my mother shows me the ropes, so that when I graduate, I may do the same thing."

"Oh, I see," while Fyrema was talking Harry had wandered off to get dressed. He came back to the door wearing a deep purple turtleneck and grey slacks; for some reason it was rather chilly in the castle and the warmth of the turtleneck was highly comforting.

"You look smashing…" Fyrema paused unsure of what to call him if she was not to be so formal.

"Just Harry, please."

"You look smashing, Harry" she said with a bit of uncertainty. Harry couldn't help but chuckle at her as he closed the door to his room.

"Shall we go?" he smiled awkwardly.

"Yes…Harry. Please, don't be nervous, I know that it must be a lot to take in," she paused chuckling.

"I'm sorry, Harry, but us maids do gossip terribly. I try not to indulge in it, my mother almost forbids it, but it's so hard not to. Anyway, your family is very loving, well, all Berserkers are quite loving when surrounded by good company, it's only when we feel our peace is threatened that we go well…Berserk," she laughed at her own terrible pun.

"How do you mean?" Harry asked as he followed her through the confusing string of corridors, he felt like he needed a road map just to navigate around the castle.

"Berserks are very partner and family oriented creatures. Despite how the Wizarding world tries to depict us we aren't blood thirsty savages that will rip at the throat of any given creature at any given time. It's only when we feel a direct threat to any of our key concepts of life that we go crazy and wind up attacking people." It seemed like every time he talked to someone Harry was getting a mini history lesson.

"Go in," he instructed out of curiosity.

"The Key Principles of life for a Berserker are simple; Honor thy mate, the other half of thine soul and spirit. Protect thy family with every ounce of strength fathomable, raise thy whelps with good morals, love and a firm hand and always, Assert thy dominance, no Berserker's dominance, be they dominant or submissive, shall be pulled into question without consequence." As stated it so matter-of-factly as if she were reading it straight out of a book.

"I see…" Harry wasn't quite sure what all of that met but he didn't want someone his age, possibly even younger than him to explain it, he would figure it out for himself in due time. They arrived back where Harry had first landed when he'd used the portkey and Fyrema led him to a set or large, heavy oak doors. She opened them with ease and Harry was dumbstruck when a large crowd of people all turned to look at him in surprise. Soon, everyone was cheering and raising their glasses in celebration.

_"Destina! _They all cried happily and Harry immediately looked at Fyrema for an explanation.

"The old Lokian Language, it's quite ancient and not commonly used unless for specific spells or special occasions. Destina," she drug out the 'de' sound.

"It doesn't really have a direct English translation I'm afraid but it's basically a very enthused welcoming."

"I see," he said, still taken aback.

"Harry," Artemis came rushing over to him and embraced him in a quick hug.

"Fyrema, your mother needs your help in the kitchen, darling. Some of the other maids are sick and the kitchen is understaffed, I think your mother's head may explode," Artemis was giggling at the thought of Fatima's –Fyrema's mother- head exploding.

"Oh no," Fyrema rushed off without another word, she bowed quickly to the Queen and Prince and was gone in a flash.

"Fyrema's such a sweet girl. Did you enjoy lounging for a bit, love?" his aunt asked him as she led him around the room. The further they walked the more Harry kept hearing the word 'Destina' over and over.

"Destina means 'Welcome, our lost one, we wish you food, love and health. Come join us.' It is a very old saying but enough of all that, I want you to meet the rest of your family," she said excitedly as she led him up to a banquet table where there was a man and two children who seemed to be waiting patiently.

"This is my husband, your uncle Alexander," she pointed to the rather large looking man that was wearing a tailored black suit with a tie that was the same purple that belonged to the family. He was a handsome man with angular features, curly brown hair and twinkling eyes. He smiled at Harry, standing up to pull him into a friendly hug.

"This is our oldest daughter Ethan, she's a year younger than you Harry," she pointed to the girl that was in a purple dress littered with ruffles. Harry could tell from the expression on her face that she despised what she was wearing.

"Hiya Harry," she said, giving him a two-finger salute and a smile.

"And this is our baby boy Aiden," she pointed to a little boy who was sitting at the table, his feet nowhere near the ground as he sat back in the large high backed chair. He couldn't be much older than eight at the most and when he was introduced he waved excitedly at Harry, bouncing in his seat.

Harry sat down in between Artemis and Ethan and he immediately started fixing himself a huge plate of food while everyone talked. He was beginning to like it here. It felt so refreshing to be around people that seemed to genuinely like and care for him and he knew that things would only get better the longer that he stayed.

"The Potter boy isn't there, Albus," Alastor Moody was getting very tired of reiterating that same fact over and over again to the aged Wizard and was about to give up. He was in the Headmaster's office at Hogwarts after having just stopped by the Dursley household to check in on the young Savior per the Headmasters request only to receive no answer. Neither the wife nor the husband came to the door, not even the little fat son and a magical signature could not be felt inside of the house. So Alastor, concerned in his own gruff sort of way, reported back to Hogwarts to inform the Headmaster of his visit.

"What do you mean he isn't there? Harry knows that he is prohibited from leaving his aunt and uncle's care, it's far too dangerous" the Headmaster was sweating bullets though he'd be damned if he'd let Alastor Moody catch wind of that.

_How dare that sniveling little brat manage to find a way out of there!_ He thought viciously to himself. He needed Harry to be at 'home' with his aunt and uncle so that he could continue to have the boy under his thumb. If he was off somewhere gallivanting about then who knew what kind of influences he could be subjected to.

No, this wasn't good at all.

"Thank you very kindly, Alastor but I'll look into the matter further myself," Dumbledore said at last giving the man one of his signature, twinkling eyed smile.

Albus waited calmly for the other man to leave his office. He sat perfectly poised at his desk until he was beyond positive that his supposed comrade was far away from earshot and then he let the handles fly. He jumped up from his desk in an outrage and his magic began to lash out against the room sending papers and objects alike flying this way and that in a bout of fury.

"How dare him!" he thundered as he stormed around the room causing destruction with each step. The portraits around his office all coward in corners out of fear, some of them even going so far as to leave for fear of being knocked from the wall. None of them had ever seen the calm, wise, loving grandfather of a Headmaster so violently angry before and most did not want to stick around and watch the show.

"I'll have his hide," he seethed, his magic whipping around violently.

Fawkes trilled angrily and bristled his feathers at the old wizard.

"Hush!" he commanded and without another sound the bird quieted though it still looked terribly angry at all the destruction that Dumbledore was causing. It looked terribly unhappy but Albus ignored the bird as he continued to pace the small space of his cluttered office.

"That stupid boy," his body shook with newfound anger.

"I am the greatest wizard alive. I was the one that defeated Grindelwald so it should be me that has to defeat Voldemort not some snot-nosed little brat! It should be me getting the fame and the glory, he was just a baby, he didn't do anything special the fact that his bitch of a mother somehow managed to save him from the killing curse was nothing more than a fluke!" Dumbledore's rage was rising with each passing second. The more he thought about the asinine notion that Harry Potter should be the savior of the Wizarding world the angrier he got to the point where he could feel his blood pressure rising and his heart hammering in his chest.

His eyes bulged out of his face a little and it made Fawkes look over at him. His human had finally lost a few screws, not that they were ever truly secure in the first place, and the old coot seemed to have finally taken them out altogether. He wanted to be the greatest wizard to live, to survive long enough to defeat two of the darkest wizards to ever be known; the glory was supposed to be his and he would be immortal through it.

That's why Harry had to stay under his thumb. He would shape him and mold him into the perfect weapon so that everyone would know that poor, pitiful Harry could never have defeated Lord Voldemort had it not been for the mighty Albus Dumbledore, the greatest wizard alive, the greatest Headmaster Hogwarts has ever known; he wanted it all.

Then he would simply get rid of Harry once he was no longer useful to him. He would tell the people that it had to be done in order to save them all because of Harry's scar. Yes, he would manipulate it and twist it all to his advantage; the scar was Harry's connection to Voldemort, the dark Wizard's final Horcrux and since a piece of Voldemort's soul was locked inside of the Boy who Lived, he would have to be killed to ensure that the Wizarding World would be rid of the dark wizard forever.

It had all been planned so perfectly but if he didn't find out where the boy was and soon then he had no idea of knowing whether or not his plan was in jeopardy. Albus Dumbledore did not take too kindly to feeling insecure about his plans; he wouldn't stand for it! He sat down at his desk again with a heavy sigh.

With Harry's birthday slowly approaching at the end of July Dumbledore knew that in the meantime he should worry about the will readings of Harry's parents and Godfather. That too was an important part of his plan. He had to get all the false documents in to his mole in Gringotts if he ever wanted to get what he'd planned accomplished. He had promised Molly and Arthur Weasley a great deal of money not to mention Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger as well. He'd also swore a betrothal between Harry and young Ginny Weasley so that, married into the Weasley family, he could always keep a close eye on the boy and know that he was being force fed the right influences. Yes, that's what he would work on for now.

"Harry, I want to tutor you," Artemis said to him later that night after Harry had spent almost his entire day with his family, meeting servants of the house, people of the kingdom, so well as Lords and Ladies of the royal court. He'd met so much and learned so much already that day and he was utterly exhausted.

"Tutor me in what?" he asked twirling his spoon around the bowl of ice cold vanilla bean ice-cream; one of his top five favorites.

"Everything, starting off by re-teaching you everything that you've learned from your first six years at Hogwarts doing so at an advanced level, then move beyond that to your current year, then past that to teaching you very advanced magic and then teaching you everything there is to know about ruling a kingdom." His aunt had a very serious look on her face but Harry slowly found himself full of dread.

"That's a lot of work," he muttered offhandedly.

"It would be a perfect opportunity to show people at that school that you aren't a dopy little boy anymore."

Harry thought about it and realized that she was right. While at Hogwarts he'd never really applied himself, he skirted by copying off of Ron who had copied off of Hermione despite how much she lectured them both about doing their own work. If he let his aunt teach him then he'd be able to do all his work on his own and rub Granger's nose in it all. He bit his bottom lip slightly as he contemplated the pros and cons of it all before finally turning towards her.

"Don't say yes unless you are absolutely dedicated to this one hundred percent," she said before he could even open his mouth.

"When do we start?" he asked.

"Tonight," she stood and grabbed his hand leading him down into the basement of the castle. She lit some torches to light there way and opened creaky old door and walked into a room that looked to be a classroom.

"Time in this room moves incredibly slow, when you've become more proficient at magic you will be able to tell the difference between the air in this room and the air outside. This tutoring process will be grueling for you and I both and we will spend what will feel like years in this same room as I teach you everything that I know that I believe you should as well. In reality, we will only be here for about a day in the Lokian realm but a few hours in the Earthly realm, are you prepared for that?" she looked at him sternly, gone was the fun-loving, giggly aunt that he had spent most of his day with, instead she seemed almost cold.

This must have been what Fyrema was talking about when she described to him the basic principles of a Berserker because his aunt was definitely treating him with a firm hand. He looked around the large classroom, it felt empty and cold, but he knew that the learning experience would be good for him. It would also give him the opportunity to spend a lot of personal one-on-one time with his aunt. He looked over at Artemis once more and with a small nod, he took the first step past the threshold and into the room.

"Good," his aunt trailed in after him and pointed to her left where there was a short spiral staircase.

"Up those stairs will be your living quarters, meals will be provided for you, there are clothes for you, your own personal bath and of course some small personal affects so that you won't be completely bored silly with me."

Harry chuckled at that and let her continue explaining the layout of the room. She pointed to another identical, short spiral staircase on her right.

"Up those stairs are my living quarters. If you look directly ahead past the classroom area you will see three doors. The door on the far left is the Potions lab where trust me you and I will be spending a lot of time brewing only the most difficult potions. The door on the far right is dueling room where we will again, be spending a lot of time, and practicing the fine art of dueling. Lastly the door in the center is a simulated outdoor area complete with a greenhouse so to study herbology with and so that you may get plenty of exercise. It won't be just your mind that I'm tutoring but also your body, your strength, endurance and everything else. You've spent far too much of your life in the shadow of other people, it's time to show those Wizards just what you're made of," she winked at him.

Harry hadn't told his aunt about everything that he'd gone through in is life but he had told her a great deal. They talked very in depth about Albus Dumbledore and Ron and Hermione but he didn't say much about the Dursley's. He was sure that the subject would present itself at some point sooner or later but he much rather hoped it would come later.

"Now, please have a light snack up in your dormitory, wash up, grab your school supplies and meet me back in the classroom area in approximately one hour." Without further word Artemis walked off briskly towards her own private quarters and disappeared behind the door.

Harry's smiled uncertainly unsure of what he'd just gotten himself into. His aunt seemed completely hell-bent on making sure that his academics made a complete 360 change and he was almost afraid of how rigorous of a professor she would be. He sighed softly and climbed the stairs up to his private quarters and almost drooled when he saw a big bundle of grapes sitting on a small kitchenette table. He nearly pounced on them and began popping them in his mouth as he looked around. The room was styled like a mini apartment with the living room and kitchen being one giant room that was section off by a wall divider. Down a short hallway and to the right was his bathroom, a smaller version of the bathroom in his actual bedroom and on the left was his bedroom. He walked over to his desk to find a mound of books neatly stacked and waiting for him. He noticed a great deal of the book from his first year at Hogwarts, those books were all stacked on top, but underneath those were about six to seven books that he'd never read before.

He grimaced lightly and picked up the large stack of books. It was heavy, but manageable; he set them down and went over to the closet. Most of the clothes that were in there consisted of t-shirts and sweat or track pants in a wide array of colors; he could deal with that. He went to his bathroom and took a quick bath, filling the bath with a few drops of the mint oil that he liked so much; there were others but he would try those another day. He washed, dried and dressed quickly, devoured more grapes as soon as he'd gotten out; dressed in a white t-shirt and a pair of black and green track pants. He towel dried his messy mane of hair, popped a few more grapes in his mouth, grabbed his books and headed to the classroom area with two minute to spare. There was only one seat so naturally that's where he sat and in two minutes down came Artemis dressed in a V-neck and a pair of sweats, her hair still in a bun. She went to the chalk board and immediately began teaching leaving Harry taken aback. He fumbled around for his writing supplies and scrambled to begin writing. He could tell that even though time would move slowly in this little room; his aunt would not.

Author's notes: Whew another hefty chapter. I'm so proud of myself for all the fast updating that I've managed to accomplish lately. It's been really hard actually for me to belt out all of this but I've been doing my absolute best for you guys! Thank you to all that have commented and I would actually like to say a few words to select few reviewers (this will be at random of course) and from now on I'll try to leave comments for my reviewers at the end of each chapter.

Renap: I'm glad you liked the way that Harry handled Vernon. If you thought that was something I think you'll get a kick or at least a few giggles out of the other things that I have in store for other characters in the story.

CanIHasYaoi: Harry's inheritance is gonna be a doozy and the poor dear is actually gonna be in a fair amount of pain but it will all be totally worth it in the end.

Cazzylove: I'm glad you liked the original storyline to comment frequently, I hope you begin reading the revisions I've made and that I regain your viewership.

Rick BGOH: Fred and George will be coming into the story soon enough, so you'll see and trust me, Harry will deal with the Weasel and the Mud blood well enough though that's not to say that Draco won't step in as well.


	6. Returning to a Hellhole called Home

**Music Love Child**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the rights to the Harry Potter series

**Warnings:** This is a homosexual erotic-love tale. Foul language, slightly-AU, and Graphic detail of abuse, Ron, Hermione and Dumbledore bashing.

**Author's Notes**: I want to apologize to my fan base -as tiny as it is- I've been going through a lot of things as of late and I keep falling on and off with this story but I am bound and determined to finish it. I will be finishing this story and I want to thank those who have stuck with me through all of the; confusion, failed promises to update and so much more. So here is Chapter Six, coming right back at you, revised, cleaned up, better than ever.

**SN To Readers: **Hermione's and Dumbledore's addresses, as far as I can tell, has never been mentioned and I searched the internet for an hour and wasn't able to find anything so I'm going to make something up. If anyone knows the right addresses, please let me know! Also, seeing as we are now in chapter six, I see no reason to have the extended summary of the story still up seeing as it's located in the first five chapters of the story and that's why it is no longer shown here.

**SN To Evie Glacier Tako: **I thank you heavily for your constructive criticism, as someone who has been writing for the past decade of their life, I cannot begin to tell you just how helpful and appreciated concise, constructive criticism can be. Your comment has given me a lot to think about, the first thing being the title of the story because you are right; the original version of this story had a heavy music-based plot but now, as I've worked on revising and really polishing up my plot, its seemed to lean away from that. I would be much obliged to you if you had any ideas of a more fitting title.

As for your concerns with Harry's Berserker history being too convenient, trust and believe me you have yet to see the full extent of everything that Harry is feeling; that's to come in later chapters. I would also like to bring to your attention that Harry spends about almost two pages in chapter two writing in his newly acquired diary in which he will be writing in very heavily further along in the story. As I've said though, the whole music thing is probably going to either be swapped out completely or diluted, so I do believe a name change is in order.

Lastly, I would just like to give you a small piece of advice. When commenting, I personally, find it a bit rude to call someone a 'new writer'. I will not be shy in saying that I was taken aback and slightly offended as I reached the end of your comment. This is actually my fourth or fifth story that I've posted on this site, the others had to be removed due to a grand number of reasons; lack of interest, little time to write, so on and so forth, but I've been pushing myself beyond belief to complete this story as a gift to myself and to give both myself and my small fan base something that we can all be proud of. I have been writing since I was ten years old, have my own small archive of small stories both graded assignments and personal works and take my writing; my current college major, very seriously. I know you meant well and as I've aforementioned, your criticism was quite helpful, all I ask is that you think more carefully about how you word things so to prevent yourself from upsetting someone.

Thanks for all the help and I hope you enjoy the chapters from here on out and continue to comment.

**Chapter Six: Returning to a Hellhole called Home **

To say that Harrison Orion Black-Morsgrove was exhausted would merely be an understatement and quite frankly would be an insult to everything that the poor young Wizard had been through. He was slumped over his schoolwork, parchment spread all over the surface of his maple desk as he worked with slow precision to finish the toppling pile of homework he had to complete for the day.

Inside the 'Classroom' as he called it, there was no night, only day so how long he'd been inside of it he had no clue and no way of knowing. He had a feeling that the only person who knew for certain was his aunt. All he knew was that it felt like he'd been trapped inside the tiny box with his aunt for at least twelve years. He was tired and worn and the only things he'd done were study, talk and eat… sure he got to go outside, or as close to outside as he could get in the simulated field; he got to exercise, play Quidditch and run around. Even dueling with his aunt and brew potions proved as some source of fun but he was craving music and laughter and the company of someone other than his aunt.

He'd learned so much though so he supposed that he shouldn't complain. When he'd first begun his rigorous, fast paced tutoring session with his aunt he'd felt stupid and inexperienced. It felt like everything that he had learned during his past six years at Hogwarts had all jumped out of his brain and committed suicide. He'd learned most of the information that she taught him for the first few 'weeks' already at Hogwarts and thought that he would pass that period by with flying colors but it took much more work than he thought. He found that he'd managed to retain little to none of the information he'd learned while studying at Hogwarts and his aunt had many fits of frustration with him as she had to repeatedly teach him something basic multiple times before he got it right. Artemis was an amazing teacher for what it was worth though. She grew frustrated with him, even got angry with him, but it was all for his betterment. She pushed him harder than anyone in his life ever had because she knew precisely what he was made of and that he could handle it if he just gained the confidence.

She was right. It had been a grueling process for the both of them. There were many times where the two of them went without speaking outside of 'school' for the rest of the day or even for days at a time after they'd gotten angry with each other. It seemed like living in such small quarters for such a long time and being each other's only company was slowly becoming more and more nerve-racking for the both of them. But time and time again they always made up and would eventually begin to talk to one another and once Harry gained his confidence in his own academic and physical skills things ran so much more smoothly for them both and her young nephew was being fine tailored into a magnificent prince.

Under his aunt's care he was confident in the fact that he would get perfect scores in all of his school subjects during the upcoming year. He went from feeling like an absolute idiot to knowing more skills and information than he ever thought he could. Along with the Hogwarts curriculum his aunt taught him to master the tricky arts of Legilimency and Occlumency and discovered his animagus form. He shivered slightly when he thought about his aunt's reactions during all of his Legilimency and Occlumency lessons.

_**"Oh no you don't!" a blunt object hit Harry so hard in the head that it almost made him see stars. He fell to the floor and before he knew what happened Vernon was on top of him. His large, meaty, purple claws coming down and whaling on him, his face, his sides, and his back; his body turned this way and that way to the point that it was all a mangled dance of abuse. He felt his bones break, felt his glasses shatter, felt warm blood oozing over his skin. He wasn't sure how long the blows continued, he couldn't see, could barely breathe and he certainly couldn't move. All he knew was that he was in pain.**_

_** "I should have killed you!" Vernon snarled as he landed a particularly deafening blow to Harry's stomach. He could feel the vomit and bile lurching up through his body and felt it spew upwards from his position on his back. He coughed violently, choking on his own vomit and though it made his body scream in protest he rolled over and coughed all that had collected at the back of his throat back onto the floor before falling back once more. Feeling the warm, acidic mess splash back on his face, into his eyes, his nose and his mouth was as equally humiliating as it was disgusting. He could feel small chunks of food and stomach acid sliding down over his face. He felt so dirty and pathetic but he had no idea that his uncle's torture was far, far from over.**_

_** "She left because you're just like her freaky little sister," Vernon whispered in his ear quietly before leaving the room for a moment.**_

_** Harry looked around wildly for Vernon. He didn't know where the massive man was and that sent fear coursing through his veins. He whimpered softly, holding his stomach as he tried to slither across the floor and at least make it to the cupboard under the stairs- his old home for most of his life- but it was then that he felt a firm, vice grip hold on his hair. He winced, his neck being pulled back much further than he thought it could stretch, he looked up to see Vernon's face above him once more.**_

_** "Please, stop!" Harry croaked, barely able to speak.**_

_** "No," was the simple reply that he got before he was thrown into the floor.**_

_** "You're nothing but a freak, Harry. Freaks don't get mercy from God unless God decides so, is that understood?" he gave him a cruel, dark smile and it was then that he noticed that there was a knife from the kitchen in his uncle's hands.**_

_**"I said is that understood, Harry!" his uncle's face contorted into something awful and he grabbed his nephew's arm and ran the blade in a half inch slice down his arm. Harry squirmed and cried out, trying to scoot away despite the pain it caused, feeling the blood run down his arm. He whimpered, struggling to see past the blood, bile and tears in his eyes, his legs beginning to shake violently. He shook his head fiercely, trying to scoot away as he felt warm liquid running down his legs, the front of his pants becoming soaked with his own soil.**_

_** "Oh you filthy little bilge rat!" the pee almost hit Vernon's shoes when he recognized it and he side stepped it, cocking his hand back and bringing the full force of it down onto Harry's face. He cried out in pain, feeling left over glass from his lenses pierce his cheek, right below his eye, making it difficult for him to see.**_

_** "I'm going to show you what you're really worth," Vernon growled in his ear.**_

_** Harry could hear the clink of his Uncle's belt and his eyes widened in horror he tried to scramble away but his body screamed out in protest, everything hurt and he couldn't bear to move. He felt his pants being tugged off and he couldn't stop the mortified scream that escaped him when he felt his Uncle pin him down and thrust into his virgin body. He let out a choked sob and thrashed wildly against the pain; that earned him a sharp slap to the face but still he fought until he felt his body slowly loosing strength. It hurt so much, so much pain, why, why was no one helping him? Why did Dumbledore let him come back to this year after year after year! He whimpered, his eyes becoming heavy he'd lost so much blood, even more of it was dripping from his anus now as his Uncle pushed through his tightness and ripped the skin, his body had been beaten past the point of exhaustion.**_

_ His aunt pulled out of his mind and Harry could immediately feel the wind picking up around the room as her fury took control. Angry tears streamed down her face and her hands were balled into such tight firsts that her claws dug into her palms and blood dripped onto the floor. Harry stepped away from her a bit and simply looked down at the ground. He had no desire whatsoever to talk about what his aunt just saw._

"_Those filthy, barbaric, animals!" Artemis' hair was down around her shoulders, frizzy and bristling in her rage as she withdrew from her nephew's mind. The images she had seen, the abuse that he had endured while living at Privet Drive, it was enough to make her sick. She sat down on her desk and wiped sweat from her brow with a shaky hand, she didn't want to look at her nephew, not yet at least. The things she had just witnessed were private and terrible, things she was quite sure he would rather have kept that way but it made her so angry! She slammed her fist down on the surface of the desk, the wood giving away beneath her hand, creating a small crater. _

_"It's okay," was all that Harry could muster, not wanting to upset her any more than she already was._

_"They will pay," she vowed, standing once more._

_ "Dearly, I swear it."_

Harry had never seen her so angry and he wagered that he never really wanted to again.

Along with the difficult magic that his aunt taught him he'd also been taught fluency in Parselmouth, his aunt made him practice with snakes out in the simulated field every day for at least an hour and along with that he learned Spanish, Italian, French and every bit of the Ancient Lokai language that his aunt thought would be helpful during his rule; it would be wise for him, she said.

History; Lokian, American, British, and Wizard had Harry's head spinning with so many dates, facts, people and places that he thought it might explode if he digested one more. Potions, Science, Chemistry and Math had his mind so sharpened that he'd wager that Snape would crap himself the moment that Harry managed to concoct a decent potion on his own without fouling up. Then there was English, Charms and Herbology; Harry had never read that many books in all his life, had never processed things so complex or so quickly for this matter.

His aunt was making him jump through hoops. Hoops that were on fire, covered in thorns that had been dipped in acid, that were being held in place by the mouth of a blood hungry shark that hadn't eaten for about three days. But Defense against the Dark Arts had made everything so worth it. Every homework assignment, every paper he had to write, every study session he had to endure, every snake he was forced to talk to and every backbreaking exercise that he had to do to whip his physical body in shape was worth all the spells he'd learned, all the weapons he'd learned how to fight with and all the duels that he had won.

"Harry?" his ears perked up at his name but he ignored his aunt's calls for him as he finished the very last of his homework up. When he was done his eyes nearly dropped out of their sockets when his papers began to vanish before his eyes. He tried every spell he could think of to bring them back but none of it worked; he'd even tried a few Lokian spells; nothing.

"Artemis!" he hollered nearly tripping out of his room.

"Relax," she said eating an apple. She was dressed elegantly, something Harry had not seen for quite some time; in an off the shoulder, flowing, white dress. Her hair was pulled back a bit to reveal her youthful face and curled in the back. Harry stared at her confusion and then took a moment to realize his surroundings. The classroom area of the main floor was gone, replaced instead by a large; for two people anyway, dining table that was laid to the nines with breakfast.

Unable to help himself Harry dove into his chair and began to load up his plate. Artemis chuckled at her nephew as he put item after item on top of item onto his plate before finally nestling back into his seat to inhale his food.

"Yesterday was the last days of class, so eat heartily, wallow in your job well done and then wash up so that you may enjoy the rest of your vacation." She finished her apple with one final chomp and then began to fix herself her own plate while Harry ate his hungrily.

"Why didn't you tell me that yesterday?" he asked with a mouthful of toast.

"I didn't want you to slack," she said simply before taking a hearty bite of oatmeal.

"Aw, you've no faith in me, Artemis," he said with a slight pout.

"Princes don't pout, Nephew," she reminded him.

"Sure they do," he said cheerily shoveling a mouthful of oatmeal into his mouth, swallowing and washing it down with a large gulp of orange juice.

"I'll be happy when you've gone through your inheritance so you'll stop eating like a heathen," she mused, watching him.

Harry chuckled and did his best to at least eat somewhere closed to civilly. He knew from what his aunt had told him that only a day had passed outside the room since they'd entered. He also knew from the letter that Snogok had given him that even though he'd be staying the entire summer with his family, he'd only be gone from the Earthly realm for two weeks.

"So by the time I go back to Privet Drive, it'll be the week of my birthday," he said aloud to himself. He knew that time passed much differently in Lokai, it moved a lot slower and the seasons were terribly different than what he was used to.

"That's right, are you excited about your birthday?" his aunt asked him with a loving smile. A loving smile from an Aunt was something that he wasn't used to. His mind automatically went to Petunia and he couldn't help the sneer that came across his face. He sighed and thought about what Artemis just asked him and immediately his mind went to only one person.

"For my birthday, yes, for my inheritance, not so much," he made a face thinking about the pain that he would have to endure once he went through his inheritance; not that he wasn't an expert by now about enduring pain, but still, it wasn't something that he wanted to go through.

"Trust me, it'll all be worth it, but let's get back to the family now shall we?" Harry had already scarfed down half of his plate and found that he was full if only for the moment. He nodded and went to clean up before changing into a pair of slacks and a silk, red button down. He went back out to find that his aunt had already left the room and with a bit of uncertainty he opened the door and wandered off into the castle without her.

"Happy birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Harry, Happy Birthday to you!" the cheerful song brought a tear to Harry's eyes and in his happiness he didn't even bother to wipe it away. The time with his family had seemed short as they all crowded around him singing as they waited on him to blow out the candles on the magnificent cake that sat before him. It wasn't his birthday yet but since he wouldn't see them for the marvelous occasion, Artemis insisted on throwing him a tremendous Birthday/ Going Away party.

He'd spent the rest of his summer getting to his know family, especially his cousins Ethan and Aiden and there was nothing that they hadn't done already. Ethan was always up for a duel and even though she was a year younger than he, she had whooped his behind in a great number of matches; her skills were amazing, which came as no surprise with Artemis for a mother.

Aiden had shown him all the secret passage ways of the castle; the best hiding places, thinking places and daydream places as he called them. He was an adventurous little boy, always wanting to drag his big cousin off on some wild, action packed, make-believe adventure through the forest that surrounded the castle. He would even get his father to join along in the fun.

Harry stared into the flame of the candles and closed his eyes. Inhaling he thought of the wish that he wanted to make. He blew out the candles and felt Aiden wrap his arms around him happily, ready to devour a fair size piece. Fatima, giving Harry a happy smile, began cutting and serving the cake, giving Harry the biggest piece along with a generous dollop of his favorite ice cream.

"You have to leave tomorrow," Ethan said with a frown, shoving a big bite of cake in her mouth while her mother had her back turned. Artemis hoped that he daughter would have matured into a refined, gorgeous young lady but instead, she was an unruly tomboy who despised the dresses and the parties and everything else that was forced upon her due to her title. Even now, she wanted to pig out on cake and ice cream, but was expected to act how a young lady ought to; worrying about how she appeared to the public in her ugly, frumpy, girl dress, she scowled down at it in disdain.

"I don't really have to," he said, taking a bite of the cake. It was moist and marble, two perfectly good combinations in his opinion.

"But I ought to, I have business to take care of," it was true, there were a lot of things that Harry had to get under way and as much as he wanted to stay he knew he had to leave.

Ethan nodded softly because she could wholeheartedly respect an answer like that. She knew that her cousin had led a terrible life before coming to Lokai, what exactly he'd gone through she didn't know, her mother refused to go into the fine details, but she knew it was pretty bad. If it was bad enough to send her mother into a rage she knew that Harry had to be a very busy young man so she would settle with seeing him whenever she got the chance again.

Harry had never had a proper birthday party before so Aiden took it upon himself to help his big cousin learn all the things he had to do. After cake and ice cream they moved immediately into opening presents. The first was from Aiden; an origami dragon that he'd made, hand painted and charmed himself to fly around and breathe small streams of paper fire. The next was from his uncle; a book on advanced dark creature spells, to 'use to his advantage' whenever he could. The next was from Ethan; a bunch of Muggle cds for him to use back at Privet Drive, she told him how to load them all onto Dudley's computer so that he could have something to listen to on the mp3 player he'd bought –it saved him the trouble of getting music illegally.

"I want you to have this," his aunt told him as she handed him a beautifully wrapped package. He took it from her gingerly and set it down in his lap, opening it up to reveal a photo album, he opened it up to the first page and felt his eyes water.

Picture after picture after picture of his mother and father were staring back at him. Even pictures of Artemis and her family filled the entire book. He covered his mouth and did his best to quickly regain his composure. He turned to her and gave he a one armed hug as he held the book to his chest.

"This means a lot to me," he said quietly. He had pictures of his family now, pictures that proved he belonged somewhere, that he mattered to people. It made his heart warm with happiness. He would leave in the morning with a better mind frame, he wasn't leaving them forever, just for a short while, and Artemis had already informed him that he'd better make it home for Christmas.

The next morning he gathered all his birthday presents in a small duffel bag he'd found in his closet and came down to the great hall where everyone would be seeing him off. He was grateful that he'd get to leave by use of the Floo Network because he was quite confident that if he had to use a Port Key one more time that he'd scream himself silly.

The goodbyes were mildly painful, everyone seemed so sad to see him leave, but he had business that desperately needed to be taken care of. He grabbed a fistful of Floo powder and stepped into the fireplace.

"Snogok's office, Gringotts Bank," he tossed the powder down and let it work its magic.

"Young Lord Morsgrove, so good to see you again," said Snogok the moment that he saw who was arriving through his fireplace.

Dusting himself off Harry set down his bag and completely cleaned himself before he finally took a seat in front of the old Goblin's desk. The elder Goblin deeply enjoyed the young boys company but he had to admit that he was confused as to why the boy was here in the first place. He gave him a kind smile and simply waited for Harry to explain.

"I'd like to ask you to be the manager of all my accounts, Snogok," Harry said sensing the Goblin's curiosity.

"Well, my Young Lord that is quite an honor you've bestowed upon me. I accept wholeheartedly. Are there any matters you'd like to go over today?" he asked formally but with great happiness.

"Yes, when I was last here, you were enraged when I asked you if Albus had authority to enter into my vaults; I'd assumed by your reaction that he had and that's perhaps partially what infuriated you so. At the time I was far too concerned with reading the letter from my father, but now is not the time to be absent minded. If you please, I'd like a detailed account of where my money has gone and just who has been meddling with it." Harry was in a business-man mood. When he'd left Lokai he'd dressed himself in a pair of black slacks and a breathable, silk blue button up along with a nice pair of dress shoes. Gone was the little Harry Potter that constantly looked like he had climbed out of a leaf pile, he wanted to always look his best even when he was just lounging around he wanted to look presentable at best.

Snogok sighed heavily and reached around in his desk for a sheet of papers.

"I knew this time would come," he said with a sigh as he handed over the papers.

Harry took them from him, taking a long, steady breath, knowing that he wasn't going to like what he was about to read. He looked down and his thoughts were instantly confirmed.

"Albus Dumbledore, Ronald Weasley, Molly Weasley, Arthur Weasley, Hermione Granger and Rubeus Hagrid, have all made sizeable withdrawals from your account over the past six years. I thought that by severing the old coots usage would in turn make everyone else's void but that isn't the case. Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger have both made large withdrawals in the two weeks that you've been away and if I'm not mistaken the total comes out to be-"

"The same amount of money as if Dumbledore was still withdrawing as well, those thieving little bandits snuck in here and took out money for him as well as lining their own damn pockets," Harry cut him off, his voice dripping with malice.

Hagrid had betrayed him too? Of all the people at Hogwarts he thought that he could trust, Hagrid had always been one of them, he'd come to think of the towering man as a sort of uncle but that image of him was quickly dissolving. He sneered softly and slammed the papers down on the desk with a heavy sigh.

"Snogok, I want my money back, not because I need it, but based on principles I can't allow them to get away with this. Is there any way to get it back? Even if it leaves them all bankrupt, destitute, in debt and homeless, I want what it rightfully mine back in my own vaults." The old Goblin smirked wickedly at the idea. It was just what those little bastards deserved for completely and royally screwing over not just a young prince, or a splendid young man but someone they supposedly cared for.

"That is quite possible, sir, all you need to do is sign each individual document," Snogok pointed to the stack of papers that Harry had slammed back down onto the desk. That was the only encouragement that Harry needed. He grabbed the nearest quill and immediately began jotting down his signature to each one. Once all the papers were signed they became enveloped in a pale blue light.

"What does that mean?" Harry inquired.

"That, Lord Morsgrove, means that the magic bound to those documents is currently in effect. If the light is blue, that means that it's extracting all your funds from places they don't belong anyway that they can. If the light turns green it means that you've gained a property and if it turns orange it means that you've gained a valuable possession." Harry nodded his understanding as he watched the paper intently watching it turn from blue, to green, to blue, to orange and it stayed on orange for a time before turning back to green, flicked to green again and then blue once more before finally the glow stopped.

"Well?" Harry nudged the paper closer to Snogok.

The Elder Goblin took the parchment and scanned over it with a chuckle. He knew that Harry would be extremely pleased with the results. He cleared his throat and delivered the wonderful details.

"Your money has been rightfully returned to you, Lord Morsgrove, by way of money, possessions and properties, in regards to this transaction, you have now become the proud owner of the following properties; The Burrow, 125 Maybrook Lane; the current Granger Residence and Dumbledore Manor in Wales. As for possessions-"Harry cut him off.

"I'll look over those on my own time if you please," Snogok made a face but handed the paper over nonetheless.

"Any other matters of business you'd like to attend to this morning?" Harry thought about it and after remembering the conversation that he had with Dragon before any of this had happened he thought of something that would be beneficial to him.

"Do I own any properties in London?" he asked thinking that he would promptly remove himself from Privet Drive and stay in whatever property he owned –if there was one- and stay there until he was meant to meet Dragon at Devilswood.

Snogok reached through his desk and pulled out a scroll, unraveled it and nodded before handing the paper off to Harry.

"Two, one belonged to your mother and surrogate father, a nice little cottage and then a small, two story home that belonged to your godfather."

"Are there house elves at either residence?"

"At both."

"Good, please send word to the house elves at my mother's cottage that I'll be arriving this evening and would like the house cleaned up and dinner prepared by the time I arrive," Harry rose to get up and then smirked softly, turning back to look at Snogok who raised an eyebrow at him in question.

"Please send eviction notices to the Old Coot, The Weasels and that Bucktoothed Badger, I want them out of my homes as quickly as laws will allow," he chuckled to himself at the wicked grin that spread across Snogok's face.

"As you wish it, sir," and with that Snogok took to work. On his way out, Harry took out a healthy withdrawal, converted some of his money into Muggle money and made his way back to Privet Drive by taking a cab. The second that he pulled into the driveway –giving the cab driver his fare- he couldn't help but sneer. He slid out of the car and his eyes flashed quickly to the window where, though it was no longer there, he knew he saw someone peeking through the curtains. He entered the house and was immediately met with a punch to the face. His eyes went cross as his brain spun around in circles inside its skull. He shook himself mentally and tried to quickly regain his composure when he was immediately punched twice in the gut.

Author's Notes: Well, there you go my dears. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please review. As promised here is a shout out to some of my reviewers.

DwellingonDreams7: Thank you so much for the positive review! I'm glad that you like the story so far.

Sanity: I hope I cleared up the whole time span issue. I apologize for the confusion and promise to make the time frame in which events are happening more clear in the future chapters.

Aliway: I'm glad that you enjoy the story so much; I hope to maintain your interest.

.


	7. The Fight, The Arrest and The House

**Music Love Child**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the rights to the Harry Potter series

**Warnings:** This is a homosexual erotic-love tale. Foul language, slightly-AU, and Graphic detail of abuse, Ron, Hermione and Dumbledore bashing.

**Author's Notes**: I want to apologize to my fan base -as tiny as it is- I've been going through a lot of things as of late and I keep falling on and off with this story but I am bound and determined to finish it. I will be finishing this story and I want to thank those who have stuck with me through all of the; confusion, failed promises to update and so much more. So here is Chapter Seven, coming right back at you, revised, cleaned up, better than ever.

**Chapter Seven: The Fight, The Arrest and The House**

_July_

Harry couldn't see anything past the speckled starts that dotted his vision, swirling around within his field of sight quicker than a hurricane. He slowly opened and closed his eyes as he tried his best to regain his composure but his cousins quick blows were debilitating and made his attempts quite difficult. His knees buckled and in a moment he was staring down, bleary eyed at the living room floor.

"You said once you left you wouldn't be back here!" he heard his Uncle thunder in anger though his voice was laced with evident fear. He glanced up quickly and saw that Vernon was standing on spaghetti noodle legs in the corner of the room by the cupboard under the stairs. He had his shotgun with him and was trying his best to steady his hands so that he could keep his gun aimed on Harry.

Petunia was in the cupboard still just like the young Wizard had left her. She was banging on the door, her shrill voice cutting through the wood as she screamed for her husband and her son. She didn't want them to face the maniac that had put them in this predicament in the first place, fearing for their lives should they fail in killing him; effectively angering him even more.

"I know what you did to my father," Dudley shouted, punching him in the side of his face. He felt blood dribble from his lip and he slowly put his hand to his face to feel it for himself. He ran his fingers over the warm red liquid as he stared at it for a moment in amusement. If this is what his supposed families idea of an ambush was than they were even more stupid than he could have ever thought. He chuckled softly ad it made the room grow still as a chill hung in the air.

He brought himself to his feet and just stood there chuckling until his chuckling turned into a dark laughter. Dudley, becoming unnerved, decided to punch his cousin repeatedly trying to get the boy he'd tortured for so many years without fail to wilt under his iron fists. Blow after startling hard blow Harry just stood there until he finally and quite forcefully shoved Dudley aside. He noticed Vernon's eyes go wide and saw him quickly fumble with his gun trying to aim it at Harry to take a shot.

"Real men don't fight with toys, Vernon," he stated coldly. His uncle said nothing, just stood there shaking with his gun still aimed though it waved this way and that while he shook in fear before his dark nephew. With a soft chuckle Harry turned his attention to his cousin. He walked over to him slowly and grabbed his face roughly.

"You know what I did to your father, is that right Dudley?" Harry's eyes darkened as he remembered everything that his uncle had done to him. All the pain that had etched its way across his body as his uncle his family by marriage deflowered him and made his body filthy. He sneered darkly and glared at his miniature whale of a cousin as he looked deep into his eyes and turned him around so that he was using him as a sort of shield from Vernon's range. He found this twisted little family scene to be heavily amusing. He pet Dudley's face softly, leaning into his neck and rocking back and forth with him softly.

"You really are simple," he cooed in his cousin's ear.

"Do you know what your Daddy Dearest did to me?" he felt Dudley tense and quake with instantaneous fear. It didn't go unnoticed by Harry but he kept talking anyway.

"You see Dudley, your father likes to beat people," he said softly while his grip on his older cousin tightened. The boy was trembling now and his lips were clamped shut tighter than solid steel. Harry could feel every blow that his uncle had ever landed upon his body and it made his body ache at the hurtful nostalgia.

"He likes to hurt and manipulate people, make them bleed, make them soil themselves, take away their dignity, their self-worth and then he likes to tarnish them. Do you understand what I mean by _tarnish_, Dudley?" his voice had dropped down to a whisper.

Dudley's body felt like an earthquake now as he shook, trembled and quaked in Harry's firm grasp. He grit his teeth hard enough to make them crumble inside of his mouth and wretched himself free from his younger cousin. His face was more red than a fire engine and tears were leaking from his eyes as he swung blindly at Harry trying his best to hit him through his rage.

"He didn't do those things to me!" he screamed as he flung his fists around wildly.

"He didn't do those things to me! He didn't do those things to me! He didn't do those things to me! He didn't do those things to me! He didn't do those things to me! He didn't do those things to me!" he screamed over and over as if he was trying to convince himself instead of Harry. He kept shouting until his voice was hoarse and he had cried every tear in his body and with one last inaudible rant he slumped to the floor, beating at the ground weakly.

"It gets worse," Harry said after the display was over and done.

"Your Mummy dearest, she knew you were a Wizard since you were nothing but a baby and for her own _selfish_ reasons, she let Dumbledore block the greatest gift you could ever of had, Dudley. She took that away from you, your father took your virginity and all your life you took it out on me. You've no idea how badly I want to hate you, to make you pay for the endless beatings, but I realize now, you're nothing but a puppet, a pawn just like I was, but what I won't allow you to be is a sniveling, worthless, pathetic little victim; shit happens, get over. Now get up and pack your things. You'll live with me from now on," he went over to Vernon who had been shocked into a silent stupor in his corner and snatched his gun away.

He grabbed Vernon's face and grabbed his head fiercely. He pressed their heads together and instantly a golden light formed around them as every painful memory that Harry had ever endured entered his uncle's brain and with each memory he managed to pour every ounce of sorrow, pain and worthlessness that he felt.

"I want you to keep these memories so that you always have something to think about and I hope they drive you as mad as they've driven me you pathetic, depraved, worthless individual." He let go of Vernon's face and promptly went upstairs to pack his bags. He'd offered his cousin a place to stay in an attempt to heal him but he wasn't going to wait on him. Harry was going to pack and if Dudley wasn't ready to go when he was then he would get left behind to deal with whatever horrors or sorrows his father would unleash upon him.

It didn't take Harry long to pack and as he stuffed his possessions into his trunk he glanced over at the computer. He wanted so badly to hop on just for a moment and contact Dragon but he decided against it. He cared about the boy but he would see him at the end of the week as they had planned, until then, he wanted to keep a barrier between them. He packed his clothes last and wandlessly shrunk down his trunk, slipping it into his back pocket. As he walked past the computer he froze and glanced back at the technological contraption. With a heavy sigh he went over to it and left Dragon an offline message before quickly heading downstairs.

He refused to wait for Dudley, just simply walked out of the house. He was beginning to think that his idiot of a cousin wasn't going to come when he heard heavy footfalls behind him.

"Wait!" he heard the boy puff but the raven haired boy made no notion that he'd heard him and simply got into the cab that was waiting for him still, thankfully he'd been able to sweet talk the cabbie into turning the meter off while he waited and left the door open. Dudley stumbled into the car quickly with his luggage and slammed the door shut.

The cab driver didn't say a word. He drove in silence like he'd been instructed to by the young raven haired boy and decided that it would be wise not to make idle chit chat like he normally would.

"Where are we going?" Dudley asked in a voice barely above a whisper as they drove. His luggage was sitting on his lap and he kept tapping his fingertips along the top of it out of nervousness.

"To the police station," was the quiet, simple retort he received.

"Here you go," the cab driver said as he pulled up in front of the nearest police station. Harry reached into his pocket and paid the driver his fare, once again, the kind man turned off his meter as the young Wizard slid out of the car and instructed his cousin to do the same. The driver rode off and parked a few blocks away and remained in plain sight so that Harry could signal him once he was ready to be picked up once more. They started off walking and once they were out of sight Harry waved an irritated hand and shrunk the case down, stuffing it in his pocket.

"Follow my lead," he said simply as he walked inside. The second that he walked into the building a glamour washed over their bodies and to every person inside the police station Harry and Dudley looked as if they'd just received the beating of a life time from Vernon.

"Oh my god," exclaimed a young female cop. She rushed over to the two boys and immediately, carefully led them to two chairs and got them some water.

Dudley was unsure of what to do or say so he shyly put his head down and didn't say a word.

"Harry, this is my cousin Dudley," Harry's voice sounded pathetic, raspy and he could hear a slight wheeze to it, it made him want to sneer but he had to stay in character.

"Dudley doesn't talk much," he said giving his cousin a sympathetic pet on his knee before he allowed himself to get meek.

"Who did this to you boys?" she asked carefully, she had papers in her hand; a report, Harry assumed.

There was a silence and both boys exchanged a glance. Harry looked at Dudley to see how the boy would react and Dudley looked at Harry out of sheer confusion. Harry cast his eyes toward the ground and fiddled his thumbs, nibbling on his bottom lip before he looked at the officer though he avoided her eyes.

"M-my uncle, his father," he whispered brokenly before he felt hot tears running down his cheeks.

The next two hours was filled with Harry and Dudley having to go through the grueling process of helping Officer Hedge fill out a full, detailed police report, getting treatment for their wounds as well being subjected to rape kits. When all was said and done police cars were practically flying to Number Four Privet drive to arrest the vile bastards that lived there. When they arrived they found Vernon Dursley in his foul smelling house in a heap on the floor. He was red and purple in his pain and rage, rocking back and forth as he cried and laughed simultaneously. By the time the police had arrived Harry mentally released the hold on the cupboard under the stairs and Petunia Dursley was rescued from the tiny hell. She was quite filthy, her hair a tangled, knotted bird's mess on top of her head, she stunk of sweat, urine and soil and her clothes were grungy and hung off of her as she had lost quite a bit of weight in a small time frame. They automatically assumed that Vernon had done this to her and when she tried to frantically blame it on her psychotic nephew Harry, she was reassured that both boys were safe from the abusive male.

Harry smirked in satisfaction behind Officer Hedges back when he saw the man being brought into custody. He knew that his uncle could possibly worm his way out of his current predicament but as Harry wandlessly cast a spell to make sure that no one in the station's memory could be tampered with he began formulating a plan just in case that should happen.

"Do you boys have any place that you can stay?" Office Hedge asked as she turned back towards the two battered boys. Harry smiled meekly and nodded; grabbing Dudley's hand he led the oaf of a boy towards the door.

"Wait!" Officer Hedge shouted. She was a thin woman with a strong, lean build. She had auburn hair that was pulled back into a stern bun and dazzling blue eyes. She handed Harry a card and reassuringly pat his hand.

"You call me if you ever run into trouble again, ya hear?" she smiled at him and nodded her farewell as she watched them leave. When they got outside Harry ushered towards the cab and the driver came around to the station. They slid in with their heads down and looked as somber as they possibly could as they drove away from the station before Harry let out a small laugh and the glamour's fell away.

"Hope the bastard rots in prison," he said with another laugh as they drove. The driver had already been instructed of their destination beforehand and once again they rode in silence.

"You aren't the same anymore," Dudley said finally after a long period of silence.

"I was tired of being a fucking pushover," Harry said harshly as his eyes darkened as he thought about all the things that he'd let people get away with over the years; the fat boy included. He shook his head softly, he didn't want to shout, and his aunt had specifically told him that he'd seriously need to learn how to control his anger. He pinched the bridge of his nose lightly and shook his head before smiling ever so faintly.

"I was tired of being used," he began softly, putting a silencing charm between the divider of the cab. He didn't want the driver to hear the slightest bit of their conversation.

"You know nothing of the Wizarding World, so I'll tell you everything from the beginning. There was once a dark Wizard by the name of Lord Voldemort, he was such a terrible, ruthless man that he is now called by most 'He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named', he hates your kind, Muggles are what my lot calls you and hates Wizards with dirty blood –meaning that they aren't tied to a high society family- just as much. You see he has a vision of a completely Pure-Blood Wizarding World and he wants to eradicate every Mudblood –a witch or wizard with non-magic parents- and every half blood he can until our world is reconstructed in his image. My mum, Lily, your aunt, well she was a fighter and a year after she had me, Voldemort came to our house, that night, the night that I wound up on your parent's doorstep is what started this mess."

Harry sighed heavily and rested his head on the back of the seat. Dudley, who never allowed Harry to say more than five words to him, was listening intently as if his cousin was telling him the most fascinating story that he had ever heard. With a dry chuckle Harry shifted in his seat to get more comfortable before continuing.

"Voldemort wanted my mother and my –whom I've now discovered was actually a surrogate of sorts- father, to join his side. They refused, Voldemort killed James and killed my mum too, she died protecting me but Voldemort still turned his sights towards me and he tried to kill me too. That's how I got this scar on my forehead," he paused for a moment to lift up his bangs from his forehead to reveal the scar that gave him all his unwanted 'glory'.

"I am the only person in my world to have ever survived the Killing Curse and from that day on my name has gone down in Wizarding history because according to Albus Dumbledore I'm some kind of damn Saviour. Now, instead of going with my godfather, Dumbledore saw fit to place me with your mum and dad knowing that they hate magic more than anything on this Earth and the only reason why your mother took me in is so Dumbledore would somehow –still haven't really figured that out- stop your magic from growing. She feared Vernon would leave her if he ever noticed that you were just like I was."

"Why would he put you with people that hate…that stuff?" Dudley asked too afraid to dare speak the word magic.

"That's an excellent question there, Dudley and for the longest time I didn't have the answer. It bothered me something horrible underneath it all for years. Why would Albus Dumbledore, Leader of the Light, Headmaster of Hogwarts, a man that I had come to think of as a grand-father figure since the time that I turned eleven, put me in a home where he _knew_ my abilities would pose a problem. Well, for years I went not knowing, only wondering and never being able to open my eyes and see the truth. But this summer, oh this summer Dudley, I realized the answer to that tricky riddle. It's because Dumbledore wanted me to come to him weak. He wanted a malleable little child that he could mold into the perfect little weapon. He wanted a toy, a puppet that he could lead around on a leash and tug this way and that while he made life-threatening decisions on its behalf and like an idiot, for years I was that puppet and I lost a great deal in the process of it all. I lost my godfather, that above all else, hurt the most for quite some time but now, I have come to realize that he's also cost my mother and James and I will make him pay dearly for that." Harry's eyes burned with a fire that made Dudley shrink away from him in fear. There was passion and malice behind the young raven haired boy's voice and he had a feeling that he meant every single last word that he said.

"I always thought you liked that Dumbledore guy," Dudley said softly, barely above a whisper. Something about the quietness in his voice made Harry calm and he pinched the bridge of his nose once more and sighed deeply before he answered that.

"I did, once, but then I realized how manipulative, intrusive and corrupt he truly is. My so called friends for instance, he's been paying them, this entire time with money out of _my vaults_ to be 'friends' with me so that he could keep me right underneath his wrinkly little thumb. They've been nothing but assholes to me since the moment I've become 'friends' with them and I put up with it all this time because they were the only ones that I've ever had." His thoughts drifted to all the times that Ron had screwed him over or gotten angry at him over something small and all the times that Hermione had to rub in his face that she was 'smarter' than he was. He sighed heavily as he thought about the idiotic situations that he had let Dumbledore lead him into blindly. He had to stop thinking with his emotions so much or it was honestly going to be the death of him.

"So what about this Voldemort guy?" Dudley asked as he looked out the window watching the scenery pass them by.

"What about him?" Harry asked in an ill-eloquent manner seeing as his cousin had completely jolted him out of his thoughts. He mentally shook himself so that he could better pay attention to the larger male.

"Well…if that Headmaster guy is so fucked up…how do you know that the bad guy is actually a bad guy? What if the Headmaster just wants to make him a…a," Dudley started snapping his fingers together as if searching for the right word.

"A scapegoat of sorts," Harry said thoughtfully his brows furrowing in confusion. He had always taken Dudley to be a simpleton but his cousin had just made an excellent point. What if Dumbledore wanted to use Voldemort as a scapegoat? Make the entire Wizarding World think that Tom Riddle was a terrible person so that while the world was trying to burn blindly burn Voldemort alive no one would open their eyes and look past the fires of their ill-conceived hatred to see all of his low-down, dirty, corrupt ways. It was a brilliant plan, a smart move for a manipulating bastard such as Albus Dumbledore. Harry pulled a face and chuckled darkly.

"I do not know, Dudley," he said simply though the gears within his mind were turning and shifting into place in thought.

Suddenly the car slid to a smooth stop and Harry looked to his right to see a small, spacious looking cottage about half a mile from the small dirt road that they'd been traveling on. It looked beautiful, warm yet it had a small twinge of darkness to it that made it look ominous and foreboding. Harry adored it instantly.

"This is as far as I can take you," the cab driver said. Harry nodded softly, paid him his fare plus a decent tip and tapped Dudley's leg, signaling him that it was time to go as he climbed out of the car and began walking up the cobblestone path. The bigger boy shuffled out of the car and hurried to waddle after his cousin.

"I like this place," Harry breathed as he touched the door of the house. He felt magic stir within him and the doorknob twisted open. He stepped inside and found that the house was kept impeccably clean. He looked around cautiously and took a step over the threshold and was immediately greeted by a tiny House elf that looked on the verge of tears.

"Master is returned!" the tiny elf cried with joy as it practically threw itself on the ground. Two more House elves came rushing in and did the same all of them slowly crawling to come bow at Harry's feet. Taken aback Harry could do nothing but stare at them for a moment.

"Please don't…please don't grovel," he said shakily not sure what to do or say to make them stop. They instantly rose and stared at him wide-eyed and sniffling. One of them stepped forward; tall, slim, with eyes slightly bigger than Dobby, Harry assumed she was a girl.

"Master is returned to us," she spoke softly with a happy smile.

"Tibby, Nippy and Bibby has all been waiting for Master to be returned to us, today is great, joyful day," she referred to herself as Tibby so Harry assumed that Nippy and Bibby were the other two. This House elf spoke terribly slow so that she could clearly enunciate, she was the most educated sounding House elf that Harry had ever spoken to though the only ones he'd come into contact with were Dobby and Kreature.

"Mistress would have been so glad to see young Master home," at the mentioning of their past Mistress the elves began to weep again and they spoke 'Mistress, may she rest in peace' in unison.

"Come, come," she said reaching forward and taking his hand. She gently brought him into the house, while Nippy –he could tell that it was her by the hand stitched apron that she wore that had her name stitched across it- grabbed Dudley's hand and did the same. Bibby closed the door and waited patiently.

"Nippy, Master will be wanting dinner soon. Bippy, Master and Master's friend's bags please." The two elves rushed off and did as they were told, Harry could feel that they trunks were no longer in their possession and were probably being put upstairs someone. Nippy rushed off towards the kitchen presumably and Tibby smiled and curtsied as she held the side of her apron.

"You all have clothes," he noted softly staring at it intently.

"Yes, we all be free House elves, Mistress freed us, may she rest in peace, but we all loves her so much we did not wants to be leaving her. We be working here keeping clean house even though Mistress rarely come. Mistress, may she rest in peace, only come when Mistress be angry with Lord Potter. So we stayed and decided to serve her anyways. Tibby is Head House Elf, Nippy and Bippy is under her." She smiled and gestured for them to follow her to the living room. Nippy rushed in with hot water, a box of tea, sugar and a tray of cookies and set them down before toddling off once more.

"Master needn't worry about anything. Tibby, Nippy and Bippy be here to do everything Master and his friend needs." She smiled kindly at him and turned that same smile to Dudley who was looking at her intently. He had never seen a House Elf before but the creature seemed intelligent so he didn't want to degrade that intelligence by gawking at it like an idiot.

"I appreciate that Tibby. This is my cousin Dudley and I would appreciate it if you didn't call me 'Master'," he added with a sheepish chuckle.

Tibby smiled with a knowing twinkle in her eyes "Mistress did not like being called 'Mistress' for quite some time, Tibby tried to call Mistress, Lily, but Tibby could not, it is too difficult for Tibby. It is not in Tibby's nature, does that displease?" she twiddled her thumbs nervously and Harry couldn't help but smile.

"Alright, Tibby, have it your way, my friend." The House Elf smiled at him and nodded softly before rising.

"Master and Mr. Dudley's rooms be ready now and dinner will be ready shortly. Tibby suggests some freshening up," she smiled and began shuffling off towards the kitchen, probably to go help Nippy and Bippy.

"Well, what lovely House Elves," Harry said as he took a chocolate chip cookie off the tray and nibbled on it. He looked around the living room and smiled, it reminded him of a forest. The entire theme was very forest like with rich deep, soil like browns and earthy, vibrant greens as well as some golden accents here and there that reminded Harry of the sun peeking through a canopy of leaves.

"I have to go set something up," Harry said suddenly before he walked off quickly. He found the stairs easily enough and trekked up the wooden, hand carved staircase that had dragons, phoenixes and snakes coiling, flying and galloping all over it. When he reached the top of the stairs he someone instinctively knew that the second bedroom on the left was his. He walked over to the door, his brows knotted in slight confusion, before he turned the knob and was barely shocked to see that his trunk was indeed in that room.

He walked over to it and opened his trunk, he had thrown a great deal of things in his trunk hap hazardously and spelled them so that they would stay shrunk until he took each piece out individually even after the trunk itself had been unshrunk. He went over to it and flipped open the lid and searched around. He found what he was looking for and brought it over to the dark mahogany desk that was in front of the beautiful, bright window and unshrunk it; Dudley's computer was sitting properly on the desk. He smiled softly and turned it on, waiting for everything to load before finally logging in. He wasn't surprised when Dragon practically bombarded him with messages.

**PlatinumDragon says: **_You're here!_

**PlatinumDragon says: **_Do you know how worried I've been!_

**PlatinumDragon says: **_I've been practically ripping my hair out! Are you okay? Are you eating? Are you hurt? Do you need me to come help you?_

**PlatinumDragon says: **_Answer me please!_

**Jaded_Disaster17 says: **_I'm fine, I'm alright. I didn't mean to worry you I just had some matters to take care of._

**PlatinumDragon says: **_Matters that I'm sure you won't tell me about._

**Jaded_Disaster17 says: **_You're probably right about that, it's kind of a private matter. I didn't mean to worry you, things just happened very abruptly and I didn't have much of an opportunity to really contact you during that time. _

**PlatinumDragon says: **_I want to see you…_

**Jaded_Disaster17 says: **_You'll get to see me at the end of this week, hell, I'll come Thursday and we can make a four day weekend out of it, how does that sound?_

**PlatinumDragon says:** _I don't like settling but…fine, I accept that._

**Jaded_Disaster17 says: **_Okay good. Well, I have to go, Thursday at Devilswood._

**PlatinumDragon says: **_Thursday then._

**Jaded_Disaster17 says: **_I'll be wearing a black shirt and red tie._

**PlatinumDragon says: **_I'll be waiting for you._

**Jaded_Disaster17 has logged out**

Harry groaned softly as he stared at the computer. He had no idea if he had just made the proper decision or not but he was going to at least make the attempt to see Dragon. He cared for the boy, he couldn't deny that, but could he trust him? He wasn't sure but he was going to take a serious leap of faith and pray that it didn't blow up in his face.

Author's Notes: Well, here is yet another chapter. I know that Candi Cullen wished for a bit more Draco/Harry action so I wanted to give her a small taste before the next chapter. As always, here's a shout out to some of my lovely reviewers.

Christyallen89: Thanks so much for the positive review!

Sasunaru14: I'm glad that I could help drag you into the story, thanks so much for the review

MirrorFlower and DarkWind: Thank you for all your continuous and positive reviews.


End file.
